Un amor a prueba de fuego
by Anna Mas
Summary: Hermione está destinada a formar parte de la familia weasley, pero no con quien todo el mundo creía...


Capítulo 1: Primeros recuerdos.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su apartamento la miraba pensativo. Qué hermosa se veía cuando dormía. Su cuerpo desnudo quedaba medio cubierto por las sábanas. Su piel, blanca, suave, tersa, joven… asomaba incitante allí donde la sábana no la cubría. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa. ¡La adoraba! Se encendió un cigarrillo y mientras la miraba intentó recordar cuándo se había enamorado de ella.

""La vio por primera vez cuando se celebró el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y eso fue… el cuarto año de ellos. Ella era la mejor amiga de su hermano y de Harry, quien por culpa de un hechizo había sido elegido para participar en el torneo a pesar de no tener la edad requerida. Él había ido a Hogwarts para encargarse de la prueba de los dragones, pues él se dedicaba a eso allí donde vivía, en Rumania, aunque más tarde se trasladó a vivir a Bulgaria. Su pasión eran los dragones. Tras finalizar la prueba, Ron, su hermano pequeño, le presentó a sus amigos: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Recuerda haber saludado efusivamente a Harry, pues era muy famoso y después se fijó en ella. Aunque le pareció una adolescente normal, algo se removió en su interior cuando miró sus ojos color miel. La saludó cortésmente y estuvieron un rato charlando durante el cual, Hermione dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad y le hizo mil preguntas, además de enseñarle lo mucho que había leído sobre el tema de los dragones. Realmente era un cerebrito. Luego se despidieron y no la volvió a ver hasta… ¡ah sí! En la boda de Bill y Fleur, meses antes de la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Ese día estaba muy guapa, pero por aquel entonces era la novia de su hermanito. ¿Estaba ya entonces enamorado de ella? No podía ser, si tan solo la había visto una vez dos años atrás. Pero recordó cómo se ponía de mal humor cada vez que veía a su hermano cogerla o darle un beso y esto lo hizo sonreír. Para negar lo que empezaba a sentir, se decía a sí mismo que lo olvidara, que ella era como una hermanita más, pues se llevaban diez años. La boda pasó, él volvió a Bulgaria y ella se marchó con Harry y Ron a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes para destruirlos. ¡Qué valientes habían sido! Al poco tiempo, volvió para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. En esos días sí que trabajaron codo con codo capturando a centenares de mortífagos y fue cuando Charlie reconoció que la amaba. Su juventud era un elixir y su fortaleza y fidelidad para con su amigo Harry y la Orden, en una persona tan aparentemente frágil, hicieron que el duro de Charlie, el hermano menos sentimentalista de los Weasley, terminara perdidamente enamorado de la novia de su hermano. Después de la derrota del Lord oscuro, Charlie no podía quedarse en Inglaterra, primero porque su trabajo estaba en Bulgaria, con los dragones, y en segundo lugar porque no hubiera soportado estar cerca de ella viéndola siempre con su hermanito. Durante mucho tiempo recordó el abrazo que ella le había dado cuando se despidieron, recordó el delicioso olor a vainilla que su cuerpo despedía y el doloroso beso que le había dado en la mejilla, como si fuera su hermano. Charlie sabía que hacía lo mejor al marcharse, aunque su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Un par de años después, recibió una carta de su hermanita pequeña. Iban a ir unos días a Bulgaria, pues un amigo los había invitado. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su hermana le dijo quiénes irían: Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Claro, ella no podía faltar, al fin y al cabo, venían como invitados del famoso jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum, con quien Hermione había estado saliendo un tiempo durante el torneo de los tres magos. Su hermana le decía que, aunque se hospedarían en casa de los Krum, esperaba que se pudieran ver, pues hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Charlie estuvo tentado de decirle que no, que estaba fuera del país, pero también él tenía ganas de ver a la familia… y a ella. ¿Saldría todavía con su hermano? ¿Acaso había retomado su relación con Víktor? No podía ser, puesto que entonces no vendría Ron con ellos. Lo cierto es que desde el momento en que recibió la carta de su hermana, no pudo volver a pegar ojo durante una noche seguida. ¿Habría cambiado mucho?

Llegó el día en el que había quedado con sus hermanos para cenar. Aunque ya hacía dos días que habían llegado, todavía no se habían visto pues Charlie tenía mucho trabajo y ellos, como invitados de Víktor no querían parecer descorteses quedando enseguida con otras personas. Se arregló la capa que se había puesto encima del traje, se miró en el espejo y se vio nervioso. Llegó al restaurante donde habían quedado. Los demás ya estaban en la mesa.

¡¡Charlie!! – gritó Ginny levantándose y corriendo a abrazarlo.

Disculpad el retraso, el trabajo…

Trranquilo, acabamos de llegarr – sonrió Krum dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

Hola hermanito – saludó Charlie a Ron con un abrazo y a Harry con otro, como si fuera un hermano más.

Hola Charlie – respondieron éstos.

Charlie, ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.

Charlie cogió aire disimuladamente y miró a Hermione, la cual se había mantenido un poco apartada de los efusivos abrazos que se daban los hermanos. En un primer momento no pudo decir nada, solo mirarla. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, bueno, más hermosa que antes, más… mujer.

¿Charlie? – lo llamó Ginny mirándolo suspicazmente.

Déjalo Ginny, ¿cómo me va a recordar? Hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Hermione.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a la bruja más inteligente que ha existido jamás y que ayudó a derrotar al Lord oscuro?

Vaya… gra… gracias… - respondió ella sonrojándose y dándole un abrazo.

Se sentaron en la mesa circular, que había pedido Víktor y enseguida les sirvieron la cena. Charlie se había sentado entre Ron y Ginny, así que Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Víktor y Harry le quedaba enfrente. Fue una cena muy agradable durante la cual, Charlie no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Hermione no estaba sentada al lado de su hermano y de vez en cuanto se quedaba observándola, algo de lo que Ginny se dio cuenta. La conversación tocó muchos temas.

¿Cómo es que habéis venido unos días? – les preguntó Charlie.

Bueno, Víktor invitó a Herms a los mundiales que se van a celebrar estos días, y como sabe que nosotros tres somos fanáticos… tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos también. – explicó Ginny.

Sabes que es un placerr que hayáis venido Ginevrra – sonrió Víktor. - ¿Cómo va tu equipo?

Bueno, no vamos mal, pero si tuviéramos otra buscadora…

¿Sabíais que a Ginny le han ofrecido un contrato con las Gladstone Girls para la temporada que viene? – dijo Harry mirando orgulloso a su novia.

¿De veras? Eso es fantástico – se alegró Charlie - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo os van los estudios?

Bueno, ser Auror no es fácil, pero creo que este año nos podremos graduar, ¿verdad Ron? – explicó Harry.

Estoy de acuerdo – contestó el pelirrojo tragando un enorme trozo de filete.- Aunque Harry lo tiene más fácil que yo.

No seas modesto, eres el segundo mejor alumno.- dijo Hermione.

¿Y tu Hermione? ¿Qué estás estudiando? – preguntó Charlie intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

Ohh, Hermione está loca, está estudiando dos carreras a la vez. – contestó Ron.

¿De veras? Eso debe de ser muy difícil – sonrió Charlie mirándola admirado.

Bueno… tampoco tanto, algunas asignaturas son las mismas en ambas carreras, así que… - Hermione se puso como un tomate al ser alagada por Charlie, no sabía porqué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando la miraba.

¿Y cuáles son esas dos carreras? – siguió preguntando Charlie.

Derecho de Leyes Mágicas y Leyes Mágicas Internacionales.

Porr eso ha aceptado venirr unos días – interrumpió Víktor – algunas asignaturras son de comerrcio exterriorr y tendrrá que venir a menudo.

¿En serio? – Charlie intentó que su entusiasmo no se notara, pero a su hermanita no se le escapó el deje de emoción que tenía en la voz.

Porr cierrto, mañana los he invitado a ver nuestrro entrrenamiento, ¿quierres venir Charrlie? - preguntó Víktor.

Ya sé que mañana es Domingo y no debería trabajar, pero las criaturas mágicas del ministerio deben comer y a ellos les da lo mismo si es Lunes o Domingo, así que no podré venir, pero muchas gracias. Aunque sí me gustaría ir al partido.

No hay prroblema – dijo Víktor sonriendo.

¡Anda Herms! A ti no te gusta el quidditch, así que, si Charlie no está muy ocupado con sus criaturas, puedes ir con él y que te enseñe el ministerio – dijo Ginny empezando a maquinar. Harry la miró sorprendido.

No… no quisiera molestar… haré un poco de turismo…

No es molestia, yo… creí que irías con ellos. – contestó Charlie un poco turbado por la propuesta de su hermana.

Ya tengo suficiente con ir a los partidos. Víktor lo comprende ¿verdad? – y diciendo esto le apretó la mano cariñosamente, el cual sonrió; pero Charlie sintió una punzada en su estómago.

La cena terminó pronto, pues Víktor tenía el entrenamiento temprano. Charlie se despidió de todos y quedó en recoger a Hermione en casa de Víktor. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dormir. ¿Estarían saliendo de nuevo Víktor y Hermione? Al fin y al cabo, Ron y ella no se habían sentado juntos ni se habían dado ningún beso. Lo que estaba claro era que Víktor adoraba a la chica. Y ella sentía afecto por él, pero ¿hasta qué nivel?

En casa de Víktor, alguien estaba teniendo una conversación parecida a los pensamientos de Charlie.

Vamos Ginny. Te conozco muy bien – decía Harry - ¿qué es lo que está tramando tu cabecita?

¿No lo ves? Charlie siente algo por Herms – contestó la pelirroja en voz baja. Si Ron se enteraba de que estaba en la habitación con Harry los mataba.

¡Venga ya! – se rió el chico – si apenas la conoce y se llevan diez años.

Te digo que tengo razón – replicó tozuda Ginny – y a nuestra Herms no le es indiferente.

Yo creí que Herms y Víktor estaban juntos otra vez – dijo desconcertado Harry.

Bueno, Víktor la adora, pero Hermione lo quiere como a un hermano mayor.

Charlie sí que podría ser su hermano mayor. Pero… lo cierto es que nunca te has equivocado en estas cosas, aunque… ¿qué pasa con Ron? ¿Cómo le sentaría que su mejor amiga y ex novia empezara a salir con su hermano mayor? Mira cómo se puso cuando supo que yo, su mejor amigo, salía con su hermana pequeña.

Bah, Ron tiene a Luna y son muy felices. Hermione es para él como una hermana más, así que… seguramente se pondrá hecho un basilisco, pero cuando vea que son felices, se le pasará.

¿Y tu cómo sabes que serán felices?

Como tú has dicho amor mío, nunca me equivoco en estas cosas – y diciendo esto le dio un beso y Harry se olvidó del resto del mundo.

El Domingo amaneció soleado. Charlie se dio una ducha para quitarse los restos del cansancio de no haber dormido bien y se vistió. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir de casa. Aunque no era tan guapo como su hermano Bill, no estaba tan mal; era un poco más bajo que Ron y algo más musculoso. Su pelo no era tan rojo y lo llevaba un poco largo y tenía varias cicatrices, sobretodo en los brazos, pero era lo normal si tenía que lidiar con dragones a diario. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Nunca se había mirado en el espejo para comprobar su aspecto antes de ir al trabajo, aunque, claro, nunca iba al trabajo en compañía.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a casa de Víktor. Llamó al timbre y una elfina lo hizo pasar.

¡Buenos días Charlie! – saludó Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¡Herms! ¡Ha llegado Charlie! ¡Venga todo el mundo, que Víktor nos está esperando para irnos!

No hace falta que grites Ginny – se quejó Ron bajando las escaleras que unían la planta baja con la planta de las habitaciones. – Además, Víktor todavía está desayunando ¡Y después dicen que yo como mucho! Buenos días Charlie.

Buenos días Charlie – dijo Harry bajando también las escaleras – buenos días preciosa – le dijo a Ginny dándole un beso.

¡Ginevra Weasley! No hace falta que me grites, no estoy sorda – se quejaba Hermione apareciendo en la escalera, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Charlie – "Por Merlín, qué guapo está" – pensó – Bu… buenos días Charlie.

Buenos días Hermione – el chico se había quedado medio embobado al verla.

Estaba preciosa, llevaba unos piratas color beige ajustados, un top negro de tirantes y unas bailarinas negras también. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta y se había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios, lo que los hacía muy apetecibles. Al ver la reacción de ambos, Ginny se giró hacia Harry y lo miró con expresión triunfante, a lo que el chico sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Víktor apareciendo - ¿Quedamos parra comerr? ¿Te apuntas Charrlie?

Claro. Que vaya bien el entrenamiento. ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

Claro. Hasta luego chicos, y portaos bien, no agobiéis a Víktor ¿vale?

Sí mamá – dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

Víktor se quedó mirando un momento a Charlie y a Hermione y su mirada se entristeció un poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Charlie y le hizo sentirse incómodo.

El trayecto hasta el lugar de trabajo de Charlie lo hicieron en silencio. Cuando Hermione vio que no iban al Ministerio de Magia rompió ese silencio.

¿No tienes despacho en el Ministerio?

Sí, pero mi verdadero lugar de trabajo está en las afueras. ¿No pretenderás que tengamos dragones y otras criaturas peligrosas en el Ministerio, en medio de la ciudad? – se rió Charlie.

No claro… - Hermione se sonrojó por haber sido tan tonta.

Por las mañanas siempre vengo aquí, compruebo que todo está en orden, bajo control y veo a mis bebés. Luego, por las tardes, voy al ministerio para dedicarme al papeleo.

¿Y qué clase de papeleo haces? – se interesó Hermione. Hablar de trabajo la relajaba.

Bueno… certificados, licencias, traspasos, permisos… trámites de comercio… para mí es bastante aburrido. Yo preferiría pasarme el día entre mis bebés.

Pero alguien tiene que hacer que se cumplan las normas.

Lo sé… hemos llegado.

Hermione vio ante sí una verja. Charlie se paró ante un monitor, se identificó y la verja se abrió. Aparcó el coche y se dirigieron al único edificio que había. Cuando entraron, una chica rubia sonrió a Charlie.

Buenos días Charlie, digo… señor Weasley – rectificó al ver a Hermione.

Buenos días Rose. Te presento a Hermione Granger. Es amiga de mis dos hermanos pequeños y está estudiando Leyes Mágicas Internacionales y como han venido a pasar unos días, le enseño todo esto porque algún día puede ser que nos toque lidiar con ella.

Buenos días Rose – saludó Hermione sonriendo, aunque no sabía si le había gustado mucho la presentación que Charlie había hecho de ella como la "amiga de sus dos hermanos pequeños", pues eso la hacía sentirse una niña pequeña.

Buenos días, espero que esto le guste. – la secretaria seguía mirándola.

Era extraño que el señor Weasley viniera acompañado al trabajo, y todavía más extraño que lo hiciera en compañía de una chica tan joven y guapa. Charlie no pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio que se hacían las dos chicas. Firmó los papeles de entrada y le dio a Hermione una tarjeta de autorización para que pudiera entrar en las instalaciones. Aunque a Hermione le daban mucho miedo todas esas criaturas, Charlie le aseguró que estaría a salvo y ella pensó que, estando con él, seguro que sí.

Lo cierto era que las instalaciones eran enormes y muy seguras. Hermione se lo pasó muy bien porque su guía le explicaba todas y cada una de las criaturas que había allí y lo que hacían, con tanta pasión y entusiasmo como lo hacía ella con todo a lo que se dedicaba. Pero el momento que más le gustó fue cuando entraron en la "guardería" como ellos llamaban al lugar donde estaban los huevos de dragón.

Mira Hermione, estos de aquí están a punto de nacer. Deberían hacerlo dentro de pocos días. – le explicó acariciándolos con mucha ternura.

Hermione lo miró embobada. Parecía tan duro por fuera y en cambio era tan tierno cuando se trataba de sus criaturas. ¿Sería igual con una mujer? Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba pensando en cómo sería sentirse rodeada por esos brazos tan fuertes y a la vez tan tiernos y se sonrojó. Charlie la miró en ese momento y creyó que el sonrojo era debido al calor que hacía dentro del recinto para mantener los huevos a una temperatura idónea.

¿Quieres tocarlos? – le dijo Charlie. Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Charlie le cogió la mano y notaron cómo una corriente fluía entre ambos. Charlie le acercó la mano a uno de los huevos. Estaba caliente y notó un latido.

¿Es su corazón? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Sí. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso? – Charlie sonreía viendo el efecto que aquello había causado en la chica.

Estuvieron un rato allí dentro, mientras Charlie le enseñaba a distinguir los distintos huevos de dragón y de otras criaturas. Cuando salieron al exterior, ambos estaban muy acalorados y sonrojados.

Gracias – dijo Hermione.

¿Por qué? – se extrañó Charlie.

Bueno, cuando dábamos clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, Hagrid intentaba transmitirnos su cariño por ellas y que nosotros también lo sintiéramos, pero lo único que conseguía normalmente, era que tuviéramos miedo.

En tal caso, me alegro de que ya no les tengas miedo.

No si miedo a los huevos ya no tengo, pero a sus mayores todavía sí.

Charlie se echó a reír al ver la cara de Hermione al recordar a los dragones adultos. Y Hermione se contagió de su risa.

Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Charlie nervioso.

Claro

Bueno, es algo personal… pero es que me extrañó que ayer… con Ron…

Oh, no te preocupes. Ron es como un hermano para mí. Sí es cierto que estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Por lo menos no era amor de pareja como lo que sienten Harry y Ginny. Eso sí que es amor. Ahora Ron sale con una chica, no sé si la conoces, estuvo en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Se llama Luna Lovegood.

La recuerdo vagamente… - dijo Charlie intentando hacer memoria – llevaba un girasol en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

¡¡Sí!! – dijo Hermione riéndose – es una chica un poco extraña, pero es una gran chica. Lo cierto es que se adoran. Pero no ha podido venir porque su padre se ha puesto enfermo y ella ha tenido que hacerse cargo de la edición de El Quisquilloso.

Vaya… así que Ron sale con la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood… - dijo un poco aliviado Charlie - ¿Y tú? ¿Has reecho tu vida?

Oye, me has dicho que me harías una pregunta y con esta van dos… - bromeó Hermione.

Lo… lo siento… yo no… - Charlie se sintió mal.

No pasa nada. Ya sé lo que piensas, que estoy con Víktor. Pues no. Víktor es un gran chico, pero ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó. Él se merece estar con alguien que le adore y le siga a todas partes donde vaya con el equipo y yo no soy esa persona. Soy demasiado independiente, no me gusta el quidditch, a no ser que jueguen mis amigos y estoy demasiado entregada a mis estudios para… bueno, para tener pareja.

Vaya, si Ginny estuviera aquí diría que somos iguales, casados con nuestros trabajos. – se burló Charlie respirando aliviado.

Sí, y si no nos vamos, llegaremos tarde a comer y entonces tu hermana nos despellejará. – dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.

Se despidieron de Rose al salir. El camino de regreso fue menos tenso, pues estuvieron hablando de las impresiones que se había llevado Hermione y de cómo mejorar el sistema internacional de leyes de comercio. Aunque a Charlie no le gustaba el politiqueo, lo cierto era que llevaba tanto tiempo dedicándose a eso que Hermione aprendió mucho discutiendo con él y a él le parecieron buenas muchas propuestas que ella tenía. Se sentían a gusto hablando. Ambos adoraban lo que hacían. Se sentían a gusto compartiendo su tiempo.""

Capítulo 2: Más recuerdos.

Hermione se removió en la cama y Charlie salió de sus pensamientos. La miró y sonrió. Se acercó a la cama, la tapó con la sábana y le dio un suave beso en los labios, procurando que no se despertara, antes de meterse en la ducha.

Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo, sus pensamientos volvieron al pasado.

""Los días que pasaron en Bulgaria, durante el Mundial de Quidditch, fueron maravillosos. Cuando no había partido, Hermione intentaba hacer un hueco para ir con él al ministerio. Ella decía que era para aprender, pero le confesó, tiempo después, que había algo más en sus intenciones. Recordó también la tristeza que sintió el día que se habían ido.

Bueno Charlie, espero que pronto vengas a casa. Mamá estará encantada de cortarte el pelo. – bromeó Ginny riendo y dándole un abrazo.

Sí, por lo menos ven por Navidad. Todavía no conoces a Victorie, la hija de Bill. – le reprochó Ron – y eso que es tu ahijada.

Lo intentaré, pesados. Pero si mamá se acerca a mi pelo le hago un petrificus. – decía sonriendo y abrazando a cada uno. – Hasta pronto Harry, cuida de mi hermanita.

Lo haré. – sonrió el chico.

Bueno Hermione… espero que te vayan bien los estudios y nos veamos pronto lidiando con papeles – no sabía como despedirse de la chica.

Sí… bueno… ha sido fantástico aprender de ti… - y siguiendo un impulso, algo no muy normal en ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y le susurró al oído – También a mí me gustaría verte en Navidad.

Si hubieran estado completamente solos en ese momento, Charlie la habría besado, pero como tenían tres pares de ojos mirándolos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y separarse de la chica. Cuando los vio desaparecer en la chimenea sintió un gran vacío en su interior y se prometió hacer todo lo posible para ir a casa en Navidad.

Pasaron los meses, y Diciembre llegó. Charlie tenía mucho trabajo en el Ministerio y hacía más horas para poder dejarlo todo solucionado e irse unos días a La Madriguera. Así pues, dos días antes de Navidad se despidió de su secretaria y de su ayudante, confiando en ellos para que mantuvieran las cosas bajo control durante su ausencia, y nervioso se trasladó por la red flu. Apareció en la chimenea del salón de casa de sus padres. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada. El salón estaba vacío, pero llegaban voces desde la cocina. Oía a su madre, a Ginny, a su cuñada Fleur con su inconfundible acento francés… abrió la puerta despacio. La primera en verle fue Ginny, pero se calló para que le diera una sorpresa a su madre. Cuando ésta se dio cuenta, se echó al cuello de su hijo mayor llorando. Fleur lo saludó con un beso y le presentó a su ahijada Victorie. Era una niña preciosa, rubia como su madre, pero con los ojos azules de los Weasley. Dijo que iba a su habitación a asearse un poco y a dejar la maleta. Cuando salió al salón de nuevo, se abrió la puerta de la casa y el trío dorado entró por ella. Harry, Ron y… Hermione.

¡Charlie! ¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir! – lo abrazó Ron - ¿Te ha visto ya mamá?

Sí, sí, está en la cocina, con Ginny, Fleur y mi sobrina – Pero no podía quitarle los ojos a Hermione.

Me alegro de verte de nuevo Charlie – dijo Harry, quien se había dado cuenta de la situación. – Oye Ron, vamos a tu habitación a preparar más adornos.

Está bien… - rezongó el pelirrojo - ¿vienes Herms?

Ahora os alcanzo, voy a ir… - se había quedado sin excusas.

Eso, yo también tengo sed. ¿Te subes la botella de jugo de calabaza Herms? – salió Harry en su ayuda.

¡Claro! Ahora voy – contestó la chica mirándolo agradecido.

Cuando se quedaron solos se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo. Parecía como si no supieran qué decirse cuando sabían que tenían tanto en común.

Hola Hermione – dijo él nervioso – vaya, estás… fantástica.

Hola Charlie – se sonrojó Hermione – veo que Molly todavía no se ha fijado en tu melena.

Estaba demasiado ocupada llorando – se rió el chico relajándose un poco.

Me lo imagino, aunque a mí ya me gusta así – Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – me alegro de verte, voy… con los chicos… - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Olvidas el jugo de calabaza – dijo Charlie haciendo aparecer una botella y tres vasos.

Ah, sí… bueno, nos vemos luego.

Claro.

Qué reacción tan extraña. Parecía como si no se conocieran. O como si ella se hubiera arrepentido de las palabras que dijo al despedirse en Bulgaria. Eso hizo que Charlie se preguntara si había hecho bien yendo a casa. Pero alguien más había visto la escena. Ginny iba a salir de la cocina cuando los había visto en el salón y se quedó observando escondida. Tenía que hablar con su amiga, averiguar lo que sentía y ayudarlos, aunque no podía hablar con Harry, porque intentaría convencerla de no hacer nada. Pero con tanto familiar y tantos preparativos, no tuvo tiempo para hablar con su amiga ni con su hermano mayor.

Llegó la noche de Navidad. Además de la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione, también vinieron Luna Lovegood y su padre, y el ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin con su abuela Andrómeda. Fue una cena muy agradable, con muchas risas, bromas, comida y bebida. Ginny había puesto a Hermione sentada al lado de Charlie, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Harry, quien la regañó con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró. Después del postre Harry pidió un momento de silencio y atención.

Por favor. ¡Por favor! – clamó hasta que todos le prestaron atención, algo que lo ponía incómodo, pero la ocasión lo requería. – Gracias… - continuó cuando todos callaron. – Bien, sabéis que a todos y cada uno de los que estáis aquí os considero mi familia, así que ningún momento será mejor que éste para – y ahora se dirigió a Ginny, poniéndose rodillas ante ella – Ginevra Margaret Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo. Nadie esperaba esto, ni siquiera Ron. Y todos esperaban la reacción de la chica, aunque daban por hecho que diría que sí, sabían que era muy temperamental y era capaz de soltarle un bofetón a Harry antes de darle una respuesta. Pero todo lo que hizo Ginny fue poner la mano para que Harry le pusiera el anillo de compromiso y después se le echó al cuello. Entonces todos estallaron en vítores de felicitación y alegría, abrazando a la pareja y abrazándose unos a otros. Hasta que les tocó a Charlie y Hermione, quienes dudaron de si abrazarse, pero una especie de impulso invisible los empujó el uno contra el otro. En cuanto se tocaron, de nuevo sintieron una corriente recorrer sus cuerpos. Tal vez hubieran permanecido así si no fuera porque los demás los separaron para seguir con los abrazos. Después de aquello no volvieron a estar juntos en toda la noche.

La mañana de Navidad amaneció soleada, aunque había estado nevando toda la noche y el jardín estaba completamente blanco. Bajaron todos al comedor para encontrarse con los regalos. Aunque ya todos fueran mayores, se comportaban como niños pequeños. Se fueron pasando los regalos y a medida que los iban abriendo salían de sus bocas distintas exclamaciones. Cuando Hermione cogió el regalo de Charlie, éste se la quedó mirando para ver su reacción. La chica destapó el regaló y se encontró un colgante hecho con… cáscara de huevo de dragón. Era un trozo irregular de cáscara, blanco y frío como el mármol por fuera, pero cálido y plateado por dentro, y llevaba una nota: "La magia de los huevos de dragón protege a quienes lo merecen. Esta cáscara pertenece al huevo que tocaste. De él nació una hembra dragón, a quien por su carácter fuerte y su hermosura llamé Herms. Espero que no te ofendas." A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, miró a Charlie emocionada y le dio las gracias a lo que Charlie respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Ginny, que había estado observando a su amiga, miró luego a su hermano. Vaya par de tontos. ¿Por qué la gente era tan complicada para expresar sus sentimientos? Después de comer, empezó el desfile de despedidas y de llantos por parte de la señora Weasley. Cuando le tocó el turno a Charlie, Hermione se quedó la última. Así que cuando Charlie la abrazó, como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, apareció una rama de muérdago encima de sus cabezas, aunque Harry sabía perfectamente de dónde había salido.

Vaya Charlie, vas a tener que besar a Hermione – bromeó Ron.

Pues creo que será la primera vez que vea a Charlie besar a una chica que no sea mamá o Ginny – siguió George con la broma, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se riera, excepto Charlie y Hermione, quienes estaban rojos como tomates.

Anda bésala ya – apremió Ginny recibiendo un codazo de su novio.

Bueno… yo… es la tradición Hermione… - Tartamudeó el chico.

Ya… lo entiendo… - respondió ella.

Ahora que recordaba aquel beso, aquel primer beso, Charlie todavía se estremecía. Era un beso dulce y amargo a la vez. Tímido, caluroso y peligroso… Cuando se separaron, Ginny sonreía ampliamente y Hermione, al ver su cara, imaginó lo que pasaba por su cabeza maquinadora. Los demás se habían quedado callados, no sabían muy bien qué clase de beso acababan de ver, pero Ron rompió el encanto del momento.

Tienes suerte que sea un beso bajo el muérdago Charlie, de lo contrario ya tendrías la mano de Herms estampada en tu mejilla. – se rió el chico.

Bien, adiós a todo el mundo – se despidió Charlie de nuevo. Entonces entró en la chimenea y desapareció.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sentó en la cama. Intentaba analizar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Sabía que lo que él sentía por Hermione jamás lo había sentido antes por ninguna otra chica, aunque tampoco había salido con muchas, porque con su profesión, pocas entendían que se dedicara tanto a ella ni que lo apasionara tanto cuidar a esas criaturas. Pero ella… a pesar de su juventud, lo entendía, porque ella era como él. Se apasionaba con lo que hacía, adoraba estudiar, así que seguramente se entregaría por completo a su trabajo y se olvidaría del resto del mundo como hacía él. Bueno, por lo menos como había hecho él hasta ahora, porque desde que ella había entrado en su vida en verano… sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella en muchas ocasiones. Pero a pesar de parecerse tanto, no estaba nada seguro de lo que podía sentir Hermione por él. Sus reacciones lo desconcertaban. Pero se había emocionado de verdad con el regalo y luego el beso… no había sido un beso frío sino que lo había respondido… Acababa de llegar a casa y ya estaba intentando encontrar una excusa para volver a verla. Y esa excusa se llamó: La Gran Boda.""

Charlie cerró el agua de la ducha y escuchó. Oyó ruido en la cocina, por lo que dedujo que Hermione se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno. Se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño. Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina observándola sin que se diera cuenta, pues ella estaba de espaldas a él. Su mente volvió a vagar por los recuerdos.

"" Cada noche soñaba con ella. A veces soñaba con aquel primer beso. A veces soñaba con su expresión al abrir el regalo de Navidad. Otras veces sus sueños iban más allá del beso y era entonces cuando se despertaba sudoroso y tenía que darse una ducha fría. Cada día que pasaba lejos de ella se le hacía eterno, incluso su secretaria lo había notado diferente. Entonces le llegó la noticia. Nada más pisar la oficina, su secretaria se puso en pie y le entregó un sobre corriendo y observando atentamente su reacción. Él cogió el sobre y reconoció la letra de su hermanita, así que el corazón se le aceleró, imaginando lo que había dentro. Efectivamente, era la invitación a la boda de Harry y Ginny que se celebraría a Primeros de Junio, cuando todo el mundo hubiera terminado los exámenes.

¿Son buenas noticias señor Weasley? – preguntó su secretaria.

Sí Annie. Mi hermana pequeña se casa con Harry Potter y me invitan a la boda.

¿Su hermana es la novia de Harry Potter? Vaya, no lo sabía. Pues va a ser una boda por todo lo alto porque él es alguien muy famoso. Enhorabuena.

Gracias, Annie.

Pero quedaban muchos meses hasta Junio, pues todavía estábamos en Marzo, aunque el hecho de saber que ella estaría allí hacía que se pasara el tiempo volando y lento a la vez. A medida que se acercaba la fecha, Charlie se ponía más nervioso. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a casa de sus padres, pues imaginaba que ella estaría allí, pero tampoco quería llegar con mucha antelación para no agobiar a su madre, pues ya sabía cómo se ponía con estas cosas. Por suerte, sería una boda más tranquila que la de Bill y Fleur, quienes se casaron en plena guerra con el Señor Oscuro. Finalmente, decidió llegar un par de días antes. Esta vez, cuando aterrizó en el salón de La Madriguera, no se encontró solo. Toda su familia estaba allí. Los únicos que no estaban eran, Harry y Ron, que estaban viviendo en la casa de Grimmauld Place y… Hermione, quien no llegaría hasta la mañana de la boda, pues tenía un examen el día antes, aunque llegaría temprano, junto con Harry y Ron. Charlie se llevó una decepción, pero como su madre enseguida le mandó tareas, pronto estuvo ocupado.

Y llegó el gran día. Los tres amigos aparecieron a primera hora de la mañana, cuando la única persona despierta en la casa era la señora Weasley, la cual los abrazó y envió a Hermione a la habitación de Ginny para despertarla y empezar a vestirse, y a Harry y Ron a casa de Luna para prepararse también, pues Ron era el padrino de Harry. Poco a poco, la casa fue despertando y empezó a llenarse de ruido. En el jardín todo estaba preparado y comenzaban a llegar los invitados, que entre familiares, amigos y compromisos eran casi quinientos. Charlie estaba ayudando a sus hermanos a colocar a todo el mundo cuando se tropezó con alguien.

- Perdón, no la había visto… - Pero sus palabras no terminaron de salir. Allí estaba ella, radiante, hermosa.

- ¡Charlie! ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te había visto y creí que no habías venido – Qué guapo estaba, pensó Hermione.

- Llegué hace dos días.

- Yo he llegado esta mañana, porque ayer tuve el último examen. Oye, luego hablamos ¿vale? Ginny está de los nervios y me necesita.

- Claro… - Charlie se quedó mirándola mientras ella se alejaba corriendo en busca de Luna.

Todavía no se había vestido para la ceremonia y ya estaba preciosa y además… ¡Llevaba su colgante de dragón! La ceremonia fue preciosa y Ginny estaba radiante. Luego empezó la fiesta, con una mesa muy larga llena de comida, varias mesas en otro lado del jardín y una pista de baile en el centro. Harry y Ginny abrieron el baile, luego se añadieron los señores Weasley y poco a poco el resto de los invitados. Charlie buscaba a Hermione con la mirada, un baile era la excusa perfecta para tenerla entre sus brazos, pero cuando la encontró, su sonrisa desapareció. Estaba bailando con Víktor Krum. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Los miró durante un rato. La verdad era que hacían una bonita pareja y ella parecía estar pasándolo en grande porque se reía con frecuencia de los comentarios del chico. Charlie fue a sentarse en una mesa y al rato se sentó con él la novia de su hermano, Luna.

Hola Charlie – le dijo con su cantarina voz.

Hola Luna. Estás muy guapa.

Gracias – respondió ella mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

¿Cómo? – Charlie dio un respingo en la silla y miró a Luna – No entiendo…

A Herms, ¿Por qué no le dices que estás enamorado de ella?

Yo… no… ¿cómo sabes…? – Charlie estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni hablar.

Bueno, para mí está muy claro. No es bueno guardarse los sentimientos para uno mismo. Querer a alguien es algo feliz, y si no lo compartes no dejas que los demás también sean felices.

En ese momento terminó la canción y Charlie volvió a mirar hacia la pista de baile, pero ya no vio a Hermione ni a Víktor. Entonces se acercó la novia a la mesa.

¡Luna! Anda, ve y saca a Ron a bailar que me tiene frita con sus bromitas y las de George.

Claro Ginny – y Luna se levantó – Adiós Charlie.

A… adiós… - Charlie todavía estaba en shock.

¿Qué ocurre hermanito? – preguntó curiosa Ginny.

Esta chica… ¿es siempre tan directa?

No sé exactamente qué te habrá dicho pero seguro que es alguna verdad enorme. Luna tiene el don de ver más allá de las personas, es alguien muy especial – Ginny lo miraba inquisitivamente.- ¡Anda, otra canción! Vamos a bailar.

Sabes que no me gusta mucho bailar…

Pero hoy es mi día y vas a bailar conmigo, además, es una canción lenta…

Está bien… - Charlie sonrió ante el mohín de su hermanita y se levantó.

Salieron a la pista y Charlie estaba todavía tan concentrado en las palabras de Luna que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba distraída, como si buscara a alguien dentro de la pista de baile. Cuando Ginny localizó a quien buscaba, sonrió y, bailando, se dirigió hacia allí.

¡Vaya! Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si son mi flamante recién estrenado marido y mi mejor amiga.

¡Hola cariño! He tenido que rescatar a Herms del resto de invitados porque no la dejan tranquila – dijo Harry un poco nervioso siguiéndole el juego a su esposa, pero sonriendo.

Claro, está tan guapa hoy… ¿No crees Charlie? – siguió Ginny.

Está preciosa – dijo él sin pensarlo y vio cómo Hermione se sonrojaba.

Harry, cielo, me apetece un poco de algo refrescante… ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

Claro cariño.

Las dos parejas dejaron de bailar e hicieron ademán de salir de la pista, pero Ginny los detuvo.

Bueno, que yo tenga sed no significa que el resto tengáis que dejar de pasarlo bien, así que ¿Por qué no seguís bailando vosotros? – y diciendo esto cogió a Harry del brazo y salieron de la pista.

Charlie y Hermione se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, aunque interiormente, ambos se estaban jurando asesinar a los recién casados. Finalmente Charlie decidió romper el silencio.

Entonces… ¿Te apetece seguir bailando Hermione?

Claro, será un placer Charlie – dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente.

En cuanto Charlie la cogió por la cintura Hermione sintió que todos los nervios que había acumulado hasta entones desaparecían. En cuanto Hermione apoyó la mano en su hombro, Charlie sintió que todas sus dudas desaparecían. Se miraron un momento y luego Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Charlie aspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla que tanto adoraba y la estrechó un poco más contra sí. Bailaron sin decir una palabra, porque no la necesitaban. Víktor, que los había estado observando, entendió lo que ocurría y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar que Hermione jamás le amaría a él, así que fue a despedirse de los novios y se marchó. Cuando terminó la canción, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Charlie.

Hermione… tengo que hablar contigo.

Claro… ¿nos sentamos en una mesa?

Preferiría dar un paseo, si no te importa.

Sí… tal vez aquí hay demasiada gente.

Salieron del jardín de los Weasley sin darse cuenta de que dos pares de ojos los miraban sonriendo. Harry y Ginny se habían salido con la suya. Empezaron a pasear por el bosque que rodeaba La Madriguera. Ambos estaban comidos por los nervios y se notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Finalmente hablaron.

Mira… - dijeron ambos a la vez.

Oye yo… - de nuevo a la vez. Se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

Habla tú – dijo Charlie.

No, no, tú primero – objetó Hermione.

Está bien… - Charlie cogió aire – creo… bueno… yo… no sé cómo me ha pasado, apenas te conozco, eres la mejor amiga de mis hermanos y soy diez años mayor pero… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Hermione.

Charlie no se atrevía a mirarla. Le daba vergüenza sentirse así de torpe y tonto a su edad. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era que ella se riera. Pero Hermione no se rió. Como no oía nada, Charlie finalmente se dio la vuelta. Hermione le daba la espalda.

¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – él se acercó por detrás.

Ssssí… - hipó la chica.

No quiero que llores, ya sé que debes pensar que soy ridículo enamorándome de una mujer diez años más joven, pero… es lo que siento.

No – dijo ella dándose la vuelta – no pienso que seas ridículo Charlie. Yo sí me sentía estúpida e infantil imaginando que el hermano mayor de mis mejores amigos sentía algo por mí. Una chiquilla diez años menor, una sabelotodo empollona…

Por Merlín Hermione, tú no eres ninguna chiquilla. A Ginny la veré siempre como una chiquilla pero tú… tú eres una mujer hecha y derecha. No es normal que una persona de tu edad sepa tan claramente lo que quiere. Eres maravillosa, dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva y al mismo tiempo eres fuerte e íntegra.

Vaya… ¿de veras soy todo eso para ti? – preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

Que si… Hermione – y Charlie se puso serio - desde que entraste en mi vida el verano pasado te has convertido en mi mundo. Fueron tus palabras las que lograron que estuviera en casa por Navidad; aquel beso bajo el muérdago fue como un dulce veneno que se metió en mi alma y que cada día la invadía un poco más. Cuando llegué hace dos días y no te vi… bueno, pensé que no vendrías y casi me vuelvo loco hasta que Ginny me dijo lo del examen, y luego, te he visto bailando con Víktor y…

Ya basta Charlie – le dijo ella poniéndole una mano en los labios. – Yo también he estado confusa. Nunca soy lanzada, siempre pienso y razono todo lo que voy a hacer, así que cuando te dije aquello al irme de Bulgaria seguí un impulso que no comprendí. Luego me enfadé conmigo por ser tan infantil. Por eso, cuando te vi en Navidad no supe cómo reaccionar. Deseaba lanzarme sobre ti, pero no quería que pensaras que era una niña estúpida e infantil. Y cuando nos besamos bajo el muérdago, que por cierto, fue obra de Ginny… Lo que sentí jamás lo había sentido; ni con Víktor, ni con Ron. Pero me sentía tan tonta. Tú, un hombre curtido, con una vida hecha… ¿enamorándose de una estudiante?

Charlie no quiso escuchar nada más y Hermione no pudo seguir hablando pues él la estaba besando, y ella se entregó a ese beso con toda su alma. En cuanto notó que ella le respondía, Charlie la estrechó más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo a que ella se esfumara y Hermione comprobó lo fuertes y tiernos que podían ser al mismo tiempo aquellos brazos.

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad, pero el de Charlie todavía mostraba preocupación.

¿Qué sucede Charlie?

Nada, es sólo que… Hermione, quiero ser sincero contigo.

Claro…

Yo… yo no soy una persona inclinada a mostrar los sentimientos. Reconozco que soy el más hosco de la familia. Siempre he estado solo, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mi trabajo y… Tengo diez años más que tú Hermione. Tú estás en la flor de la juventud y si alguna vez te arrepientes de estar conmigo, por el motivo que sea, quiero que me lo digas.

Bueno… más o menos yo también quería decirte algo parecido… Seguramente me considerarás una chiquilla en muchas cosas, así que tendrás que tener algo de paciencia. A veces me pongo un tanto histérica, sobretodo en época de exámenes, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás me cansaré de ti por tener diez años más que yo… y como vuelvas a decir esa tontería, te hago el mocomurciélago.

¿Cómo vamos a seguir viéndonos? Yo tengo mi trabajo en Bulgaria y no puedo dejarlo, es mi pasión… a parte de ti. – dijo Charlie.

Bueno… Todavía no he terminado la carrera. El año que viene tengo que escoger especialidad pero… ¡Claro! tengo una asignatura que me hará viajar a Bulgaria por lo menos un par de veces al mes.

¿Lo tienes todo pensado? – Charlie la miró tiernamente.

Ya te he dicho que no soy dada a actuar sin pensar antes mil veces – contestó ella perdiéndose en los ojos azules del chico.

¿Volvemos a la boda? Imagino que se estarán preguntando dónde se ha metido la dama de honor. – dijo Charlie.

Claro… Una última cosa Charlie… Me gustaría que de momento nadie supiera lo nuestro, si te parece bien.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sólo me faltaría tener a mi madre agobiándome con una boda.

Sí, y a mi tener a tu hermano rezongando de por qué sus amigos han tenido que enamorarse de sus hermanos.

Ambos se pusieron a reír y volvieron a la fiesta, no sin antes besarse de nuevo. Era maravilloso saberse correspondido. Llegaron justo en el momento en el que Harry y Ginny partían el pastel que tenía forma de una snitch dorada enorme. Luego se pusieron todas las chicas solteras juntas para que Ginny tirara el ramo, que fue a parar a Luna. Algunos invitados comenzaron a marcharse, felicitando de nuevo a los novios y al cabo de un rato fueron Harry y Ginny los que se fueron. Cuando Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, le susurró al oído.

Espero que seas muy feliz con Charlie.

Eres una bruja incorregible. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

Tengo ganas de ver la cara de todo el mundo cuando se enteren.

Pues vas a tener que esperar, porque de momento no vamos a decírselo a nadie.

No es justo… Harry y yo…

¿Harry también…? Cuando volváis de vuestra luna de miel os hago un crucio a los dos.

Dos días después de la boda, Charlie volvió a Bulgaria y Hermione a Londres, con su familia, a esperar los resultados de los exámenes.""

Capítulo 3: Presente

La miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Tenía ese aparato muggle que ella llamaba Radio, puesto a toda pastilla y de él salía una música que ella bailaba y cantaba mientras hacía el desayuno. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

"I'm walking on sunshine, ooooh" – iba cantando por toda la cocina.

Se había puesto una camisa de Charlie para no ir desnuda y le quedaba enorme, pues se había arremangado las mangas y el largo le llegaba a media pantorrilla, pero aún así estaba muy sexy y Charlie notó la reacción en su cuerpo. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio. La miraba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta, envuelto solamente con una toalla, dejando al descubierto su musculoso tórax en el que se veían varias cicatrices.

Buenos días Príncipe de los Dragones. – dijo ella ruborizándose como si fuera una niña pequeña pillada en plena travesura.

¡Por Merlín! Cómo adoraba esa inocencia que todavía conservaba. Era una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo todavía era una niña.

Buenos días Dama del Lago. – dijo él acercándose a ella. La cogió por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso al que ella respondió con pasión, como la noche anterior.- ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con esa camisa?

¿De veras? – dijo ella subiéndose encima de él y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó dulcemente Charlie mientras le besaba el cuello.

He dormido muy bien, pero me he levantado hambrienta.

Pues desayunemos…

No, no, no… hambrienta de ti.

Llegarás tarde a clase.

¡Pero si hoy no tengo clase! Es sábado – protestó Hermione.

Hermione… ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

Charlie, llevábamos cinco meses sin vernos, desde la boda de Harry y Ginny. Entonces te dije que te quería y ayer… por fin te lo pude demostrar. ¿Cómo quieres que me arrepienta de hacer el amor con la persona que más quiero en el mundo?

En tal caso… - y sonriendo la llevó a la cama para volver a hacerle amor.

Charlie llamó a la oficina para decirles que no iría a trabajar y dejar unas cuantas instrucciones. Hermione se marchaba el domingo por la mañana y quería pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con ella. Ese sábado no salieron del apartamento de Charlie. Se dedicaron a hacer el amor por todos los rincones de la casa y hablaron mucho, pues aunque se conocían desde hacía muchos años, sabían muy poco el uno del otro.

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione se despertó temprano. Se dio una ducha y se vistió. Fue a la cocina y preparó un buen desayuno, sobretodo para Charlie. Mientras terminaba de prepararlo, él apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Buenos días dormilón – lo saludó ella dándole un beso – a desayunar o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Es domingo, y de todas formas no me voy a ir hasta que tú te vayas.

Tras recoger la cocina, Hermione preparó su bolsa, repasándolo todo diez veces para no olvidarse nada. Charlie estaba en el salón, delante de la chimenea, esperándola.

¿A qué vine esa cara? – preguntó Hermione.

No quiero que te vayas – dijo Charlie abrazándola.

Charlie, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo clase cada día en Londres y aquí vengo cada quince días.

Lo sé, pero… es tan maravilloso tenerte aquí, despertarme por la mañana y verte a mi lado o en la cocina cantando… Van a ser dos semanas muy largas.

Charlie… ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Hoy todavía no – respondió él besándola.

En tal caso… TE QUIERO. Y ahora, tengo que irme. Harry y Ginny me están esperando para comer. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Claro. Dale un beso a Ginny de mi parte.

Así transcurrieron las semanas, cada quince días, Hermione y Charlie pasaban el fin de semana juntos. Poco a poco se fue acercando la Navidad y Charlie le prometió a Hermione que intentaría ir a casa de sus padres, aunque al no saber nadie que estaban juntos, poco se podrían ver a solas.

La Madriguera empezó a llenarse de familia unos días antes de Navidad. Llegaron Bill y Fleur con Victorie, que ya corría por toda la casa y con el pequeño Arthur de tres meses. Percy apareció con la que presentó como su esposa, lo cual molestó mucho a su madre, pues su hijo se había casado sin invitar ni siquiera a sus padres, aunque no se llevaran muy bien, y sin que ellos conocieran a la chica antes. Llegaron George y su novia, Ron y Luna con su padre, Harry y Ginny, Teddy Lupin con su abuela y el día antes de Navidad llegó Hermione por la mañana, temprano. Todos la saludaron muy contentos, la señora Weasley se quejó de lo delgada que estaba, como siempre y se juró que conseguiría hacerle ganar unos cuantos quilos en pocos días. Ginny la abrazó y se la llevó corriendo a su habitación.

Venga, suelta por esa boquita. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Charlie? ¿Sabes si va a venir? ¿Vais a decirlo ya? – la pelirroja le soltó tantas preguntas de golpe a su amiga que ésta se echó a reír.

A ver… vamos por partes… Hace tres meses que no nos vemos, así que ¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy con Charlie o si nos hemos visto?

Hermione Jane Granger, yo os junté y mi instinto me dice que seguís juntos. ¿Dónde pasas sino la noche cuando vas a tu asignatura en Bulgaria?

Uff, nunca te he podido engañar ¿verdad?

No – sonrió la pelirroja.

Vaaaleee. Paso los fines de semana con tu hermano y por ahora no vamos a decir nada a nadie – advirtió muy seria Hermione viendo la cara de protesta de su amiga.

Bueno, pero por lo menos… ¿eres feliz? ¿sois felices?

Yo soy muy feliz, pero no puedo hablar por tu hermano Ginny. Y no sé si vendrá porque tenía muchísimo trabajo. Y ahora, cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo te va con las Gladstones? Ya sabes que no leo la sección de deportes, pero creo que no os va mal.

¡Ay Herms! Soy tan feliz… Estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso al que quiero y que me adora y me gano la vida jugando al Quidditch, que es mi otra pasión…

Así que de momento no voy a ser tía – dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín.

No, igual que tu no quieres ser mi cuñada todavía. Aunque sí puedo llamarte hermanita.

¡Ginny!

Por cierto – añadió la pelirroja bajando la voz – creo que Ron y Luna van a anunciar su compromiso porque la semana pasada Ron le preguntó a Harry si sería su padrino de boda.

¡Es fantástico! Otra boda en la familia, a ver si así a tu madre se le pasa el resentimiento con tu hermano Percy.

Bah, Percy es un imbécil y su mujer una creída. ¿Has visto cómo nos mira a todos como si fuéramos inferiores? Como me toque mucho las narices, por Merlín que le hago el mocomurciélago.

¡Pero si eso lo hacíamos en Hogwarts Ginny! Tenemos que vernos más a menudo. Os echo mucho de menos sola en ese apartamento. – dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

De repente se oyó mucho alboroto en el salón. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas y bajaron corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo se encontraron con Hagrid y con…

¡Charlie! – gritó Ginny al ver a su hermano mayor. – no sabíamos si ibas a venir. ¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto?

¡Hola peque! – saludó Charlie riendo – es que Hagrid ha traído un regalo a mamá por haberlo invitado y… bueno, digamos que no es algo que pueda estar en casa.

Hagrid se apartó un poco y las chicas pudieron ver una cría de dragón enano en medio del salón y a su lado lo que parecían los restos chamuscados de una silla. Charlie y Hermione se miraron, pero tan solo se saludaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Ginny los miró y meneó la cabeza, luego se dirigió a Hagrid.

Hagrid, si algún día te invito a mi casa, ni se te ocurra traerme un dragón – le dijo muy seria.

Bah, el problema es que todavía es un bebé, pero cuando crecen se convierten en auténticos guardianes del hogar que los ha criado. – dijo el semigigante para quitar importancia al asunto.

De todas formas, antes preferiría un perro – siguió la señora Weasley recogiendo las cenizas con la varita. – anda Charlie, llévalo fuera antes de que queme algo más.

Claro mamá.

Te acompaño – dijo Hermione.

Charlie cogió al pequeño dragón y salió al jardín seguido por Hermione. Utilizando su varita, el chico construyó una jaula donde el animal pudiera moverse bien y le puso comida dentro. Hermione, mientras tanto, sujetaba en sus brazos a la criatura y se reía porque intentaba lamerla. Los demás los miraban desde el interior de la casa.

¿Desde cuándo a Hermione no le dan miedo los dragones? – preguntó Ron.

Bueno este es pequeño – dijo Ginny como excusa – además, seguro que con tanto viajes a Bulgaria y con su asignatura ha tenido que verlos más a menudo y se ha acostumbrado un poco. Y no olvides que Charlie está con ella. Eso es suficiente para sentirse segura.

Será eso – se conformó Ron.

Mientras, en el jardín Charlie y Hermione aprovechaban que nadie los escuchaba para hablar.

No estaba segura de si ibas a venir. – le dijo Hermione.

Yo tampoco, pero he hecho muchas horas extras y aquí estoy – le dijo él acercándose para coger el dragón de sus brazos, y al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron. – Como me gustaría cogerte en brazos y besarte – siguió diciendo Charlie.

Por Merlín que me está costando no echarme encima de ti y comerte a besos – le respondió ella – Por cierto, Ginny me ha estado interrogando nada más llegar. Sabe que estamos juntos.

¿Se lo has dicho?

No ha hecho falta. Lo sabe desde antes de que tú y yo nos diéramos cuenta. Fue ella la que nos juntó durante su boda con Harry. Y me conoce demasiado bien.

¿Se lo dirá a los demás?

No, aunque Harry seguramente también lo sabe. ¿Quieres seguir manteniéndolo en secreto Charlie?

Mira Hermione – y Charlie la miró muy serio – sabes que si fuera por mí gritaría a los cuatro vientos que te amo y que todo el mundo se enterara de que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, pero si tú quieres seguir en el secreto, yo no lo contaré.

Gracias, eres un cielo. Y esto me lleva a otra pregunta… Bueno, lo cierto es que ha sido Ginny quien me la ha hecho, pero yo le he dicho que no podía contestar por ti.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Charlie cerrando la puerta de la jaula.

¿Eres feliz conmigo?

Charlie se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione muy, muy serio. Estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando una enorme bola de nieve se le estampó en plena cara llenándole la boca.

¿Pero qué diablos…? – gritó mirando alrededor. - ¡¡¡RON!!! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! – y diciendo esto se agachó para coger nieve.

¿Qué ocurre…? – Pero Hermione tampoco pudo terminar la frase porque una bola se estrelló también en su cara.

¡Agáchate Hermione! – dijo Charlie tirándola al suelo detrás de un túmulo de nieve – Creo que mis hermanos y Harry nos han declarado la guerra.

¿De veras? Pues se van a enterar de quién es Hermione Jane Granger – dijo ésta riendo y fabricando bolas tan rápidamente que pronto tuvo una buena provisión a su lado.

Oye, dónde has aprendido a hacer tantas bolas de nieve.

Bueno, es un juego muy practicado entre los muggles en invierno, así que… ¡vamos allá!

Y así estuvieron un buen rato jugando en el jardín, persiguiéndose y tirándose nieve por encima los unos a los otros, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó para la cena. Fueron unas navidades muy especiales. Ginny los volvió a sentar juntos, aunque esta vez sí se rozaban a posta por debajo de la mesa. Como había dicho Ginny, Ron y Luna anunciaron su boda para el año siguiente y finalmente, otra rama de muérdago apareció encima de sus cabezas y se pudieron besar tranquilamente.

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, llegaron los exámenes y Hermione no pudo ir a Bulgaria durante un mes, puesto que ni siquiera el examen de esa asignatura lo hizo allí. Y después de los exámenes empezaron las nuevas clases, así que todavía tardó otro mes en ver a Charlie. Finalmente, encontró un fin de semana en el que no tenía nada y se presentó en el apartamento. Pero lo encontró vacío. Pensó que Charlie estaba trabajando y como no lo había avisado de su llegada, posiblemente estaba en el ministerio. Decidió darse una ducha para quitarse la suciedad de la red flu y luego preparar la cena. Se metió en el baño, abrió el agua caliente, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. De repente notó unas frías manos que la cogían por detrás y unos labios que le recorrían el cuello, los hombros, mientras esas manos se movían por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola y haciendo que se estremeciera de deseo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar mirándola llenos de pasión.

¿Siempre dejas que se te acerquen así por detrás? – susurró con voz ronca el intruso.

Reconocería esas manos entre un millón – dijo ella – además, tengo la varita aquí, por si acaso.

Te he echado de menos Dama del Lago.

Y yo a ti mi Príncipe de los Dragones.

Después de eso ya no hubo más palabras y se entregaron el uno al otro como si en vez de dos meses hiciera dos siglos que no se veían. Cuando se hubieron saciado en el amor, se prepararon unos sándwiches y saciaron el otro apetito. Hermione notó que Charlie estaba muy serio, más de lo que era habitual en él, pues Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a que su novio fuera reservado. Pero… una pequeña duda empezó a florecer en su corazón y la angustia apareció.

¿Ocurre algo Charlie? – le preguntó aún temiendo la respuesta.

No es nada. El trabajo.

Sabes que me lo puedes contar TODO ¿Verdad? – insistió la chica.

Lo sé… - Charlie le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a vestirse.

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que ir al ministerio, he olvidado algo.

Y diciendo esto salió por la chimenea dejando a Hermione muy, muy intranquila. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Habría otra mujer en su vida? Desechó esta última duda, pues si fuera cierto, no le hubiera hecho el amor hacía un rato, pero entonces… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya no la quería tanto? Empezó a recoger lo poco que habían ensuciado en la cocina; lo hizo al estilo muggle, sin magia, para ir más despacio y mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Pero no había terminado de limpiar cuando Charlie apareció de nuevo en el salón.

- Ya he vuelto. ¿Puedes venir un momento? – la llamó desde el salón. Su voz denotaba muchos nervios.

- Claro… - a Hermione se le atragantaban las lágrimas y ella luchaba por no dejarlas salir. Se estaba temiendo lo peor. - ¿Pasa algo? – dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

- Por favor, ven aquí – Charlie se había sentado en el sofá y le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, temblando, luchando contra las ganas de llorar. Estaba segura de que Charlie quería cortar con ella. ¿Pero por qué había cambiado? Se sentó en el sofá sin mirarlo. Él también estaba muy nervioso.

Mione. Cuando estuvimos en La Madriguera en Navidad, me hiciste una pregunta a la que una bola de nieve me impidió responder y después ya no tuvimos ocasión de volver a hablar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ssssí… - contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Bien, te voy a responder ahora a esa pregunta. – Charlie respiró profundamente - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cada día doy gracias a Merlín por ser la mejor amiga de mis hermanos y por no haberte enamorado de Ron, porque si así fuera, jamás podría volver a casa porque no soportaría verte con otro. Te has convertido en el motor de mi vida y me haces inmensamente feliz, incluso cuando no estamos juntos. – hubo un pequeño silencio. La chica notó que Charlie se había levantado del sofá. - Hermione, mírame.

Charlie le cogió la barbilla con una mano y le hizo levantar la cara. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, frente a ella, arrodillado para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

Hermione Jane Granger… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – y diciendo esto le mostró un precioso anillo de oro con un enorme rubí tallado en forma de dragón.

Charlie… yo… no me esperaba esto… - Hermione había perdido la batalla contra las lágrimas y éstas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Mione, mi Dama del Lago. Quiero que sepas que no es algo precipitado. Desde que me hiciste la pregunta le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y no encontré mejor forma de demostrarte que lo eres TODO para mí. Si no quieres, lo entenderé. Si la respuesta es no, por tus estudios, quiero que sepas que no tengo prisa. Nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, aunque sea dentro de diez años, pero lo que no quiero es perderte.

No Charlie, mi respuesta te la doy ahora mismo: Te quiero con toda mi alma y sí me casaré contigo.

Entonces Charlie la besó. Todos los nervios se habían esfumado. Por eso estaba tan serio, porque no sabía cómo decírselo.

Lo cierto es que tenía el anillo encargado en la tienda desde hacía semanas. Tenía pensado decírtelo cuando nos viéramos dentro de dos semanas, pero cuando hoy he llegado a casa y te he encontrado… No he querido esperar más, ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro Mione. Por eso me he ido, no al ministerio, sino a la tienda, a ver si les había llegado el anillo.

Vaya… y yo que creí que lo que querías era cortar conmigo.

Tengo algo más que decirte Mione.

Me das miedo Charlie Weasley.

He pedido que me trasladen.

¿Cómo? – se sobresaltó la chica.

Me van a destinar al centro de criaturas mágicas de Escocia. Así estaremos más cerca y cuando nos casemos, los viajes no serán tan largos para ir cada día al trabajo.

Ya verás cuando tu madre y Ron se enteren. – dijo Hermione. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Capítulo 4: La gran sorpresa.

Pasaron los meses y llegaron las vacaciones para Hermione. Puesto que no habían dicho nada a nadie todavía, habían acordado ir a La Madriguera unos días antes de la boda de Ron y Luna y dar la noticia, pues sabían que una semana antes ya habría llegado todo el mundo. Unos días antes, Charlie le había enviado una lechuza a su madre diciéndole cuándo llegaría y que por favor estuviera todo el mundo en casa porque tenía que hablar con la familia de algo muy importante y urgente. Y allí estaban todos cuando Charlie apareció por la chimenea. Ginny sonreía porque imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir, bueno, en parte.

Hola familia – saludó Charlie un tanto nervioso mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos? – todos estaban inquietos.

He pedido que me trasladen. Me voy a vivir a Escocia.

Se armó un gran alboroto con la noticia y Ginny frunció el ceño, pues no era lo que esperaba oir.

¿Y a qué es debido el traslado? – preguntó su padre.

Hay una razón muy, muy importante – Charlie sonreía y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana – no quiero estar muy lejos de mi futura esposa, ni ahora, ni cuando nos casemos.

¿Esposa? – Su madre casi se desmaya y Ginny aplaudía.

¡¡¡Cuéntanos quién es!!! – gritaron todos, pues nadie se lo podía imaginar.

Llegará en cualquier momento – entonces aparecieron unas llamas verdes en la chimenea - ¡Aquí está!

Menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando vieron aparecer por la chimenea la tan conocida melena castaña de su querida amiga Hermione. Ésta salió sonriendo a todo el mundo.

¿Me he perdido algo cariño? – preguntó inocentemente besando a Charlie.

¡¡Hermione!! – Ginny se le echó al cuello – vaya par de tontos que me habéis hecho sufrir. Que contenta estoy. El resto, ya podéis reaccionar – les dijo a su familia, quienes todavía estaban en estado de shock. Y con la boca abierta.

Felicidades – Harry fue el primero en reaccionar – Ginny me había intentado convencer de que esto era lo que iba a pasar pero…

¡Esto es increíble! – la voz de Ron se alzó por encima del resto de felicitaciones - ¿Cómo es posible que mis dos mejores amigos terminen siendo también mis hermanos? ¿Es que no podré tener nada para mí solito?

Claro que sí Ronald, me tendrás a mí – dijo la dulce voz de Luna.

Ya lo sé cariño. Y tú – dijo señalando a su hermano mayor – ya puedes cuidarla bien porque Herms es muy especial. – y acercándose a ellos los abrazó.

¿Pero des de cuándo? ¿Y nadie lo sabía? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

Bueno… comenzamos a salir en serio en la boda de Harry y Ginny pero hacía mucho tiempo que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro – explicó Hermione sonrojándose.

Yo sí lo sabía, Hermione no me pudo engañar. – sonrió Ginny.

Bueno, entonces… ¿Para cuándo la boda? ¿El año que viene? – preguntó Bill.

Lo cierto es que no queremos esperar tanto – dijo Charlie.

¿Para Navidad? Os digo que hará mucho frío – desaconsejó Molly.

No, no, no… queremos aprovechar que toda la familia está aquí estas vacaciones y nos casaremos en cuanto Ron y Luna vuelvan de su viaje, dentro de tres semanas.

¡¡¡CÓMO!!! – a la señora Weasley le volvió a dar un sofoco – no puedo preparar una boda en tan poco tiempo.

Mamá, tranquila… queremos una boda solo con la familia y cuatro amigos a los que avisaremos de inmediato si a todos os va bien dentro de tres semanas.

¡¡Cuenta con ello!! – y todos se lanzaron a celebrarlo.

Los días que siguieron fueron una auténtica locura. Quedaban tres días para celebrar la boda de Ron y Luna. Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso y sus hermanos se reían de él. Aunque claro, también Charlie estaba nervioso. La señora Weasley no permitió que Hermione se quedara en su casa, para evitar tentaciones y la chica se fue a vivir a casa de Luna, pero solo para pasar la noche. Hermione invitó a Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall y a Neville Longbottom y ambos decidieron invitar a Víktor, aunque Hermione pensaba que declinaría la invitación. A pesar de estar muy ocupados con la boda de Ron y con la suya propia, Charlie y Hermione encontraban ratos para estar a solas. En uno de esos momentos, Charlie le había vendado los ojos a Hermione porque quería darle una sorpresa.

Vamos Charlie, al final me voy a caer.

Tranquila, es todo llano y además, yo no permitiría que te lastimaras ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿No confías en mí?

No digas tonterías, claro que confío en ti.

Ya hemos llegado.

Y diciendo esto, Charlie dejó que Hermione abriera los ojos. Ella se quedó sin respiración. Estaban en lo alto de un acantilado. Hermione se asomó y pudo ver un estanque al fondo, alimentado por el agua que llegaba de una cascada.

- Es precioso Charlie – murmuró la chica.

- Como tú – y Charlie la abrazó por detrás.

Charlie hizo varios hechizos protectores para tener intimidad y luego se entregaron a la pasión.

¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! – le decía él mientras la besaba.

Si tu madre se entera nos encierra en una mazmorra – se reía nerviosa Hermione mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

Imposible. Nadie conoce este lugar y he puesto hechizos. – Charlie la tendió en la hierba y la fue desnudando lentamente.

En tal caso…

Un par de horas después, se estaban dando un baño en el estanque cuando oyeron voces. Eran Harry y Ginny que los llamaban. Charlie deshizo los hechizos para que los vieran.

¿No dijiste que nadie conocía este lugar? – Preguntó Hermione.

Bueno… nadie lo conocía cuando yo lo encontré, pero claro, he pasado tanto tiempo fuera que…

¡Hola chicos! – saludaron los hermanos de Charlie.

Hola. ¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

No lo sabíamos. Veníamos a darnos un chapuzón cuando hemos encontrado esto – dijo Ginny enseñando la camiseta de Charlie y guiñando un ojo a su amiga – Yo encontré este lugar hará unos cuatro o cinco años.

Estuvieron un rato jugando en el agua y tomando el sol, hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Volvieron a La Madriguera y por la tarde terminaron de preparar la boda de Ron y Luna, que era al día siguiente.

La boda fue muy bonita, no hubo tantos invitados como en la de Harry y Ginny, pero fueron alrededor de 100 personas. Luna estaba preciosa, aunque no llevaba un vestido de novia muy convencional, ya que en vez de blanco parecía un arco iris, pero como todo el mundo la conocía, se limitaron a sonreír cuando la vieron. Durante el baile, se corrió la voz de que el hijo mayor, Charlie, iba a casarse en breve, así que finalmente tuvieron que planear una boda para otros 100 invitados. Al anochecer, Ron y Luna se despidieron de todos y se marcharon de viaje, prometiendo verse de nuevo unos días antes de la boda de Charlie y Hermione.

Finalmente amaneció el día que Charlie llevaba esperando toda su vida. Se despertó muy temprano, aunque la boda fuera por la tarde. Su madre ya estaba en la cocina.

Buenos días mamá.

Buenos días hijo – Molly lo saludó con un beso aunque se mostraba pensativa – sé que no hemos podido hablar estos días, entre la sorpresa de vuestro anuncio y la boda de Ron…

¿Sucede algo mamá?

No es nada preocupante pero… ¿Lo habéis pensado bien? Lo habéis decidido en muy poco tiempo y… tú eres mi hijo y ella es como una hija más para mí y no quisiera que…

Mamá. Hermione y yo hace poco que estamos juntos como novios, pero creo que lo nuestro es algo que ambos tenemos muy claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, ya nos conoces, ninguno de los dos haríamos nada sin pensarlo mil veces.

Bueno, a veces en el amor… uno se precipita porque piensa con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

Sí, y precisamente, por pensar con la cabeza tardamos tanto en comprender lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Ella es tan joven…

Tiene la edad de Ron, es mucho más madura que ellos y Ginny era más joven cuando se casó, pero ya sé por qué lo dices. No es por la edad de ella, sino por la diferencia de edad entre los dos, soy diez años mayor. Si eso no es problema para nosotros… ¿Por qué va a serlo para los demás? Es algo que no nos importa porque solamente nos importamos ella y yo.

En tal caso… Soy muy feliz… por los dos. – Y Molly abrazó a su hijo mayor como si fuera un bebé.

A media mañana llegó Ron con el padre de Luna y los señores Granger, pues Luna y Ginny estaban en casa de Ron y Luna vistiendo a Hermione. Los padres de Charlie y los de Hermione se habían conocido durante la guerra contra Voldemort, pero no se habían vuelto a ver, así que se llevaron también una gran sorpresa cuando su hija les había dado la noticia, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta de que al mayor de los Weasley lo habían visto una o dos veces. Pero como conocían bien a su hija y sabían que si él era el elegido era el mejor para ella.

Después de comer comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Charlie se ponía más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba y los demás se burlaban.

Quién lo iba a decir, nuestro hermano mayor se casa – le dijo Bill para darle ánimos.

Sí, el gran lidiador de dragones está asustado por si la novia no aparece – se burlaba Ron.

Cállate enano – masculló Charlie comido de nervios.

Vamos, vamos, cómo va a echarse atrás la novia si Ginny y Luna están con ella – comentó George y todos lo miraron – A ver, una es una romántica empedernida y no permitirá que su mejor amiga se escape y la otra… bueno, si no huyó al casarse con Ron ¿Cómo va a huir Herms por casarse con Charlie?

Todos, incluido el novio se pusieron a reír, aunque Ron primero hizo un mohín de fastidio hacia su hermano. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y apareció el señor Weasley.

Charlie, chicos, es la hora. La novia ha llegado y está esperando en la habitación de Ginny para salir.

Ya vamos papá – dijo Charlie.

La carpa estaba muy llena, pues aunque los novios solamente habían querido invitar a los más allegados, la noticia de otra boda en casa de los Weasley y de que además, la novia era la tercera integrante del Trío Dorado había levantado mucha expectación. Charlie se situó frente al altar, aún estaba nervioso, aunque al saber que la novia había llegado se había calmado un poco. Estaba ansioso por verla. Empezó a sonar la música y los invitados se levantaron. Hermione apareció al fondo de la carpa, cogida del brazo de su padre. Charlie se quedó sin respiración cuando la vio. Parecía una princesa. Llevaba los rizos recogidos en un tocado estilo griego clásico y se había dejado algunos mechones sueltos. Casi no llevaba maquillaje, por lo que el sonrosado de sus mejillas era natural. El vestido era de corte imperio, en gasa, con tirantes y en color champagne. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón y terminaba su tocado con un pequeño ramo de orquídeas. Además, llevaba el colgante que Charlie le había regalado y éste lanzaba destellos plateados con cada rayo de luz que lo iluminaba. Todos los invitados convinieron que la novia estaba preciosa, incluso Harry y Ron se emocionaron al ver a su amiga. Cuando llegaron donde estaba Charlie, el padre de Hermione le dio un abrazo a éste, luego besó a su hija y se sentó.

Estás preciosa. Hoy sí eres la auténtica Dama del Lago – le dijo Charlie emocionado.

Gracias, mi Príncipe de los Dragones – contestó ella ruborizándose todavía más.

La ceremonia en sí fue sencilla, como en las demás bodas y pronto terminó, por lo que al cabo de media hora ya había comenzado la fiesta. Charlie y Hermione abrieron el baile con la canción que habían bailado en la boda de Harry y Ginny. Pronto pasó la tarde y el cielo se fue oscureciendo. Cortaron el pastel, que la señora Weasley había hecho con la forma de un dragón leyendo un libro y los novios fueron a cambiarse para irse a su luna de miel. Los invitados iban despidiéndose de los novios hasta que le tocó el turno a la familia. Cuando Ron y Luna se acercaron Ron le dijo a su hermano:

Espero que sepas lo que te llevas Charlie. Cuídala mucho porque es una persona muy, muy especial.

No te preocupes hermanito, sé muy bien lo especial que es.

Gracias Ron – Dijo Hermione emocionada abrazando a su amigo – Nos veremos pronto. Cuando volvamos pasaremos por aquí antes de irnos a Bulgaria a preparar el traslado de Charlie.

Sabéis que nuestra casa es vuestra casa – les dijo Luna abrazando a Hermione y luego miró a Charlie - ¿Ves como tenía razón?

Charlie la abrazó y se despidieron. Hermione los miró intrigada.

¿A qué se refería? – le preguntó a su marido.

Ya te lo contaré. Es alguien muy peculiar nuestra cuñada. ¡Ginny, que me vas a ahogar! – protestó Charlie intentando que su hermana no lo abrazara tan fuerte.

¡Es que estoy tan contenta de que por fin Herms sea de la familia! Y de que os hayáis encontrado los dos. Es tan romántico… - y abrazó a su amiga.

Gracias Ginny – dijo Hermione – y gracias Harry por dejarnos la villa del sur de Francia.

Faltaría más. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti Herms, siempre has sido como una hermana para mí. – Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Descansad mucho, pasadlo bien, disfrutad y… ¡hacedme tía!

¡¡Ginny!! – exclamó Harry – déjalos, acaban de casarse.

Sí vale, y ahora me dirás que tú no lo estás deseando.

Pero si ya tienes dos sobrinos – siguió su marido.

Bueno… pero no son de mi mejor amiga. ¡Lo dicho!

Entonces Hermione distinguió a alguien entre los invitados, alguien a quien no había visto durante la celebración.

¡Víktor! – susurró apretando la mano de Charlie, quien siguió su mirada – Tengo que hablar con él cariño – le dijo Hermione a Charlie.

Claro. Te espero en el salón con las maletas, delante de la chimenea.

Víktor sabía que Hermione lo había visto y se separó del grupo de invitados. Empezaba a alejarse cuando ella lo llamó. ¡Qué dulce era su voz! Qué bien sonaba su nombre en su boca y qué doloroso era escucharlo.

Víktor… espera… no te vayas… - suplicó la chica.

Hola Herrmione – saludó tristemente, aunque intentó disimularlo – estás… prreciosa.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Es que no lo decidí hasta esta mañana.

¿Por qué?

Hermione… sabes lo que siemprre he sentido porr ti y… aunque hace mucho tiempo que comprrendí que jamás serrías parra mí… bueno, comprrende que me dolierra verrte con otrro.

Pero somos amigos Víktor y yo siempre fui sincera contigo en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Jamás quise darte esperanzas.

Lo sé…

Víktor – Hermione lo cogió de las manos – eres mi amigo y hoy te he echado de menos porque he bailado con todos mis amigos pero no contigo. ¿Bailarás ahora conmigo?

Perro no hay música…

Hermione hizo aparecer una orquesta y ella y Víktor empezaron a bailar un vals, que era el baile preferido de él. Cuando terminó la música se abrazaron.

Grracias Herrmione.

No Víktor, gracias a ti por ser tan maravilloso. Estoy segurísima que encontrarás a alguien que te pueda hacer tan feliz como mereces.

¿Prrometes que me visitarrás en Bulgarría?

Claro, te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos allí.

Se despidieron con otro abrazo y Hermione corrió hacia La Madriguera. Charlie la estaba esperando frente a la chimenea del salón junto con los señores Weasley y los padres de Hermione. Cuando entró la interrogó con la mirada y ella le sonrió.

Todo en orden. Ya podemos irnos. Hasta pronto Molly. Hasta pronto Arthur. – dijo la chica abrazando a sus suegros. – Hasta pronto papás. Cuidaos mucho.

Hasta pronto familia – se despidió Charlie. Cogió las maletas, entró en la chimenea y desapareció en la red flu, luego Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Capítulo 5: Un susto de muerte.

Los días que pasaron en el sur de Francia fueron maravillosos. Durante el día visitaban todos los alrededores, que estaba lleno de pueblecitos encantadores, o iban a la playa y se bañaban en el mar, que les encantó, pues el agua del Mediterráneo era más cálida que la del océano que bañaba las costas inglesas. Y por las noches se entregaban a la pasión. Dos semanas después de la boda decidieron volver a casa, además Charlie tenía trabajo. Tenía que dejar solucionados unos asuntos antes de poder trasladarse a Escocia, donde todavía no habían buscado casa. Como a Hermione todavía le quedaba un mes antes de comenzar las clases, decidieron que primero irían a ver a la familia y luego Hermione se iría a Escocia con Luna para buscar un hogar y Charlie regresaría a Bulgaria.

Así pues, enviaron una lechuza a La Madriguera avisando de que llegarían dos días después. Decidieron utilizar un traslador para no ensuciar tanto. Cuando llegaron al jardín de la casa de los Weasley estaba todo en silencio. Ya imaginaban que no habría nadie esperándolos, seguramente Molly estaba en la cocina preparando ya la cena. Pero en cuanto entraron en la casa… empezó a sonar un ruido horroroso, era una mezcla de alarma, gritos, maullidos, ruido de cacerolas… pero a un volumen exagerado. La pareja se quedó en el umbral de la puerta sin saber si entrar o salir corriendo. Entonces salieron todos de la cocina.

¡¡Ya han llegado!! – gritó Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

¡Por fin! No sabéis el día que lleva dando la lata – sonreía Harry mientras los abrazaba.

Ron y Luna también estaban allí, así como los señores Weasley, pero los demás estaban trabajando. Hubo abrazos para todos y luego se sentaron a cenar. Mientras Charlie y Hermione contaban cosas de su viaje, los demás les contaban novedades sobre lo sucedido en casa.

¡Vaya! Qué cantidad de cosas han pasado aquí en nuestra ausencia, ¿no? – sonreía Hermione.

Y lo que todavía no sabéis – dijo Harry misteriosamente.

¿Qué dices? Si ya lo hemos contado todo, al menos lo interesante – dijo Ron masticando. – incluso les hemos dicho que Percy va a ser papá.

Pues aún falta algo por decir… - sonrió Ginny haciendo que todos la miraran. – Harry y yo… también ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Todos callaron un momento, miraron a uno, miraron a la otra y luego estallaron gritos de júbilo. Hermione se levantó corriendo a felicitarlos.

¡Es maravilloso Ginny! ¡Felicidades Harry!

¿Para cuándo nacerá? – preguntó enseguida la señora Weasley.

Pues estoy de muy poquito, de dos meses, pero me encuentro muy bien.

¿Qué harás con tu carrera? – preguntó su padre.

No hay problema, dejaré el equipo hasta que tenga el bebé y luego me reincorporaré, si todavía me quieren, y si no… me dedicaré a cuidar de mi familia, que también es un buen trabajo.

Estuvieron un par de días en La Madriguera, luego fueron a visitar a George a Hogsmead y decidieron que Hermione se quedaría con él mientras buscaba casa, pues Luna no podía acompañarla porque su padre estaba muy enfermo y tenía que encargarse de El Quisquilloso. Charlie se quedó un par de días con ellos y luego se fue a Bulgaria, aunque le costaba mucho separarse de su Hermione.

Tranquilo, la cuidaremos bien – dijo George – no dejaremos que se enamore de ningún otro domador de dragones – bromeaba junto a su novia Angelina.

Me fío más de ella que de ti – se reía Charlie, refiriéndose a Hermione.

Tranquilo, en cuanto tenga la casa voy a buscarte. De todas formas, iré a verte este fin de semana.

Vaya, esto me recuerda a cuando todavía escondíamos nuestra relación.

¿Pasabais los fines de semana juntos a espaldas mi madre? Si se llega a enterar no llegáis a la boda con vida – se rió George.

O eso o nos hace casar antes que Ron. – dijo seria Hermione – todavía recuerdo aquel día en el que nos llamó al salón y nos dio aquella charla sobre las relaciones sin control…

Pero si fue divertidísimo - se reía George.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Angelina.

Resulta que mamá encontró a Ron y a Hermi besándose. Perdona Charlie pero…

No, tranquilo, es algo que escucharé más de una vez.

Entonces nos llamó a mí, a Harry, a Ginny, a Ron y a Hermi al salón y nos dio una charla sobre sexualidad. Aunque, mi querida cuñada, no sé quien estaba más sofocada, si mamá, por tener que lidiar con las hormonas de 5 adolescentes, o tú por haber sido pillada in fraganti.

Anda, déjalo ya George – refunfuñó Hermione y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su marido – en fin, lo dicho. Pase lo que pase, nos vemos este fin de semana.

Charlie cogió un traslador y desapareció. Hermione se entristeció un poco, pero enseguida cambió su expresión y abrió la puerta para salir a la calle.

¿Adónde vas? – preguntó George.

Me acercaré a Hogwarts a saludar a Minerva y a los demás profesores, pero espero estar aquí para comer. Por la tarde comenzaré la búsqueda de casa.

Si quieres te ayudo – se ofreció Angelica – la tienda está muy tranquila estos días.

Gracias, me vendrá bien una segunda opinión. – sonrió Hermione – Hasta luego.

A Hermione, la semana le pasó muy rápida, pues estuvo muy ocupada viendo casas. Hogsmead había crecido bastante desde su época de estudiante y había varias casas en venta. Entre ellas, una que a Hermione le gustó incluso antes de entrar a verla. Era una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín vallado. Pequeño porque en comparación al jardín de La Madriguera lo era, pero era lo suficientemente grande para poder celebrar fiestas las noches de verano. Además, no estaba en el centro del pueblo, sino que quedaba un poco en las afueras, lo que le confería un poco de intimidad. En la planta baja había un salón grande, un baño y otro salón más pequeño, que Hermione destinó enseguida a ser la biblioteca y en la primera planta había cinco habitaciones y dos baños más, uno de ellos ubicado en la habitación más grande, que enseguida imaginó como la de Charlie y ella. Las otras cuatro habitaciones podían ser cuartos para invitados y/o de los niños. Al pensar en éstos últimos sonrió. Y si alguna vez necesitaba ampliar la casa, tenían espacio suficiente para hacerlo.

- Angelina, creo que ya he encontrado el nuevo hogar de Charlie y mío.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermi. También a mí me gusta esta casa. Aquí estaréis bien y os tendremos cerca.

- Siempre es bueno tener a la familia cerca – suspiró Hermione.

- Lo echas mucho de menos ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿sabes? Jamás imaginé que podía llegar a querer a alguien de esta manera. Con Víktor o con Ron fue muy distinto… me refiero a que… los momentos que estábamos separados no se me hacían tan duros como con Charlie. ¿No tienes calor?

- ¿Calor? Pues no, aquí se está fresquito. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida. – preguntó Angelina a su cuñada.

- Pues… me estoy mareando un poco… salgamos al jardín.

- Sí, un poco de aire te sentará bien. ¿Aviso a la vendedora?

- Sí, dile que nos vamos, que vaya preparando los papeles. Gracias Angelina.

- Tranquila, yo me encargo. Tú sal al jardín y toma el aire.

Después de firmar la compra de la casa, Hermione, que se encontraba mejor, y con Angelina se dirigieron a "Las Tres Escobas" para tomar algo antes de ir a casa a comer, pero por el camino se encontraron con George.

¡Por fin os encuentro! – venía corriendo y le faltaba el aliento – Vamos a casa Hermi… a pasado algo… tienes visita…

¿¡Pero qué es lo que pasa George!? – se alarmó Hermione siguiendo a George que corría hacia su casa.

No lo sé… ha llegado un enviado del Ministerio de Bulgaria… preguntando por ti…

Al oir estas palabras Hermione dejó de correr, se quedó paralizada y con una expresión de terror en la cara.

¿Qué sucede Hermi? – le preguntó Angelica.

Por Merlín, espero que no le haya ocurrido nada a Charlie – dijo mirando a George, pero por la cara de éste supo que sí era algo de Charlie.

Hermione empezó a correr de nuevo, tan rápido como podía mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Fue la primera en llegar a casa de su cuñado, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y se encontró a un hombre de pie en el salón y al lado de ese hombre, con el semblante muy serio estaba Víktor.

¡Víktor! ¿Qué… qué diablos ocurre? ¿Qué… haces… tú… aquí…? – Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Herrmione, querrida… - el búlgaro, muy serio, la tomó de las manos y la condujo al sofá, para que se sentara.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Hermione al otro hombre mientras George y Angelina entraban y cerraban la puerta.

Señorra Weasley… soy Igor, el ayudante de su marrido. Charrlie… el señor Weasley… ha sufrrido un… accidente…

¡Un accidente! – Hermione se levantó de un salto al oir la noticia y miró a Víktor.- ¿Qué clase de accidente Víktor? ¿Es grave? Claro que lo es, sino no estarías tú aquí.

Herrmione… Charrlie fue atacado por unos drragones mientrras los inspeccionaba para ver si podían entrrar en el país.

Hermione sintió como si la casa entera empezara a dar vueltas, o era su cabeza la que daba vueltas o… ¿Charlie herido? ¿Por dragones? Los seres que más amaba en este mundo… Notó que se caía, pero los fuertes brazos de Víktor la sujetaron, evitando que golpeara contra el suelo y la dejó con delicadeza en el sofá. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento estaba en su cama. ¿Si era de día, por qué estaba allí? ¿Quién la había traído? Entonces recordó lo sucedido. Muy despacio se levantó y bajó al salón. Allí estaban todavía Víktor y el ayudante de Charlie. Angelina y George estaban con ellos tomando un té. No habían abierto la tienda. En cuanto la vio, Víktor se levantó y fue a buscarla, la cogió de la mano y la condujo de nuevo hasta el sofá.

¿Cómo te encuentrras? – preguntó, y en su voz notó preocupación.

Yo bien. Ahora, señor Igor, explíqueme lo que ha sucedido y cómo está exactamente Charlie – incluso ella se sorprendió de la serenidad con que habló.

Lo sucedido ya se lo contado señora Weasley. A Charrlie lo han atacado unos drragones y está… está… - el pobre hombre se notaba apurado, sin saber cómo decirlo. – Está muy mal. Los sanadores no saben si vivirá porrque tiene quemadurras muy prrofundas y por casi todo el cuerrpo.

Bien, ¿tiene el informe médico?

No, no crreí necesarrio…

Está bien, no se preocupe. George, déjame tu lechuza. Escribiré a Pomfrey y a Sprout, en Hogwarts. Allí hay remedios que no existen en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Cuando lo tengamos, partiremos a Bulgaria.

Yo debo volverr al ministerio, hay asuntos que resolverr ahorra que el señor Weasley está… - dijo Igor.

Claro, no se preocupe. Llegaré mañana por la mañana. Gracias por todo Igor.

Yo me quedarré Herrmione, así no tendrrás que viajar sola y te llevarré hasta el hospital donde está Charrlie. – comentó Víktor.

Gracias, te estaré muy agradecida Víktor. – y Hermione sonrió por primera vez, aunque fue una sonrisa sin alegría.

La lechuza ya ha partido hacia Hogwarts Hermi – comunicó George – pronto sabremos algo.

Gracias a todos. Iré a hacer la maleta.

Claro… empezaré a preparar la cena – dijo Angelica – Hermi… ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

No hace falta, si os necesitara os aviso. Muchas gracias por todo.

Hermione, somos vuestra familia, no tienes que pasar por esto sola… - comenzó a protestar George.

Tranquilo… Charlie se pondrá bien en cuanto vaya allí, seguro que no es tan grave como creen. Voy a… voy a hacer la maleta.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tenía que controlarse, no podía ser débil. Charlie la necesitaba con la cabeza fría. Si no se había venido abajo cuando la torturaron en la guerra contra Voldemort, tampoco lo haría ahora aunque… ahora quién estaba en peligro era el amor de su vida.

Una hora después de mandar la lechuza, llamaron a la puerta. George abrió y se encontró con McGonagall y Sprout. Las hizo pasar y llamó a Hermione.

Directora, no era necesario que viniera… - la abrazó Hermione.

Vamos, vamos… quería saber de primera mano qué ha pasado y cómo te encuentras tú.

Estoy… bien… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Luego hablaremos a solas. Ahora, Pomona y Madame Pomfrey han hecho un ungüento con raíces de "cicatrica", sabia de algas negras y díctamo. Primero hay que probarlo, si reacciona bien nos lo comunicas y te haremos llegar más, pero si no, debes indicarnos qué reacción ha tenido sobre las quemaduras para poder rectificar.

La señora Sprout le entregó un tarro a Hermione, quien lo miró como si dentro hubiera oro. Y luego abrazó a la profesora de Herbología.

Muchas gracias Pomona. ¿Cómo está Neville?

Bien. Bien. En cuanto se enteró, fue el primero en ponerse manos a la obra. Él nos sugirió las algas negras. Espero que te vaya bien.

Hermione – dijo la directora McGonagall – Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Claro. Subamos a mi habitación. Disculpadnos.

McGonagall y Hermione estuvieron cerca de una hora a solas. Cuando salieron, la chica parecía un poco aturdida. La directora de Hogwarts la abrazó y se despidieron de todos.

Recuerda, ahora debes ser muy valiente Hermione – le dijo la directora mientras la abrazaba.

Sí. En cuanto tenga algún resultado se lo comunicaré.

Hermione casi no cenó y se fue temprano a la cama, aunque no conseguía dormir. Solo podía pensar en el hombre que amaba y el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Y también en lo que le había comunicado la directora cuando hablaron a solas. Necesitaba a su marido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione se levantó se encontró con que George, Angelina y Víktor ya estaban en la cocina. Hicieron los preparativos en silencio. Hermione se despidió d sus cuñados, quienes le prometieron informar al resto de la familia de lo sucedido y a su vez, ella les prometió tenerlos al corriente de todo lo que pasara. Luego se cogió del brazo de Víktor y se desaparecieron, un sistema de trasladarse que Hermione llevaba años sin utilizar. Llegaron sin problemas a la mansión de Víktor, donde Hermione dejó la maleta en una habitación y cogió el ungüento. Luego Víktor la llevó hasta el hospital. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Deseaba ver a su marido para comprobar que estaba vivo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de ver en qué estado se encontraba. Cuando llegaron, Víktor se identificó y explicó a los sanadores quién era ella. Al principio la miraron reacios, pero cuando Víktor les dijo que era la amiga de Harry Potter que había ayudado a derrotar al lord oscuro, empezaron a pensar que tal vez su ungüento podía ayudar. Víktor la acompañó hasta la habitación de Charlie.

- ¿Quierres que entrre contigo Herrmione?

- No, gracias, entraré sola.

La chica no quiso sonar tan seca y notó la tristeza en los ojos de Víktor, pero necesitaba estar un momento a solas con su marido. Cuando lo vio, se le cayó el mundo encima. Las quemaduras le debían cubrir todo el cuerpo, pues estaba vendado de arriba abajo. Parecía una momia. Y tenía un tubo que se le metía en la boca, para ayudarlo a respirar, y una aguja clavada en un brazo, por donde lo alimentaban. Abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación.

Víktor, quiero que venga su sanador. Tengo que hablar con él. Y quiero que le quiten todos los vendajes.

Perro Herrmione…

¡Ahora Víktor! Por favor – dijo suavizando su expresión.

Víktor se fue a hacer los dos encargos. Primero llegó una auxiliar, que, a pesar de sus protestas, empezó a quitar las vendas a Charlie, mientras Hermione se horrorizaba con cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Habían terminado de quitarle las vendas de la cara cuando llegó el sanador en jefe. Primero se enfadó, luego Hermione habló con él, le explicó qué era el ungüento y él mismo se interesó en ver los progresos. Al fin i al cabo, la magia que se enseñaba en Hogwarts era legendaria y si ese ungüento había sido hecho allí… no podía ser tan malo. Cuando Hermione tuvo el cuerpo de Charlie completamente desnudo ante ella, respiró profundamente y comenzó a aplicar el ungüento. Se concentró tanto en esa tarea que se olvidó del sanador, la auxiliar y de Víktor. Los tres la miraban trabajar. Ella aplicaba el ungüento en capas uniformes, con delicadeza y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar más la piel de Charlie. Cuando hubo terminado, cerró el tarro. Todavía quedaba para otra dosis. Minerva le había explicado que tardaría por lo menos un día entero en empezara surtir efecto, así que se sentó al lado de la cama de Charlie y no le quitó el ojo de encima. Los tres espectadores se retiraron para no molestar en una escena tan íntima y llena de amor como la que estaban viendo. Víktor le dijo a la auxiliar que lo avisaran si había cualquier cambio o si la señora Weasley preguntaba por él, aunque sabía que ni tan solo se acordaba de que estaba allí, y se fue a atender unos asuntos.

Pasaron varias horas sin que Hermione se moviera del lado de Charlie, ni siquiera se acordó de ir a comer. A media tarde, Víktor regresó al hospital y cuando se acercaba a la habitación de Charlie se empezaron a oir gritos procedentes del interior.

¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¿Qué sucede? – era la voz de Hermione seguida por unos gritos lastimeros.

¡Herrmione! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Víktor entrando alarmado a la habitación.

¡Rápido Víktor! Ayúdame a sujetarlo, espero que signifique que la crema surte efecto – explicó la chica mientras, con la ayuda de Víktor, sujetaba a Charlie con unas correas.

Charlie estuvo con convulsiones durante un rato. Víktor se fue a informar a Hogwarts de lo sucedido, para saber si era normal o no. Mientras, Hermione, miraba a Charlie con angustia.

Charlie – murmuró al oído del enfermo medio llorando – Charlie amor mío, mi Príncipe de los Dragones, no me dejes. Te necesito más que nunca. Pensaba decírtelo cuando despertaras pero… Por Merlín… Charlie, tienes que ser fuerte, lucha por tu vida, lucha por la vida que tenemos juntos, lucha por… por tu hijo Charlie. ¿Lo has oído? Vas a ser papá, vamos a tener un bebé… me enteré justo antes de venir aquí, así que Charles Arthur Weasley, ni se te ocurra morir… - Hermione rompió a llorar y finalmente se quedó dormida, sentada en la silla y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Charlie.

Víktor entró en ese momento. Sonrió tristemente pensando que ese amor de Hermione podía haber sido suyo. Hizo aparecer una cama al lado de la de Charlie y levitó a Hermione hasta ella. Después de tantas horas, por fin se había dormido, así que mejor que descansara en una cama y no en una silla. Entonces oyó voces conocidas en el vestíbulo del hospital y se dirigió hacia allí. La familia Weasley había llegado. Estaban Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, George y Bill. Molly estaba alteradísima.

¡Víktor! – exclamó Ginny cuando lo vio - ¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Y Hermione?

Ahorra os indicarré la habitación, perro Herrmione se ha quedado dormida y Charrlie descansa.

¿Dormida? ¿Cómo se puede quedar dormida con Charlie en mal estado? – se quejó Molly.

Señorra Weasley… Herrmione llevaba trres días sin dorrmir, estaba agotada porrque se ha hecho carrgo de Charrlie en todo momento, no ha dejado que nadie se ocuparra de él.

Claro… pobrecita mi niña… ¿Ha comido? Seguro que no ha comido nada tampoco… - se preocupó entonces Molly – pues tiene que cuidarse, sino no podrá cuidar de Charlie. Víktor, llévame con ellos. Los vigilaré hasta que Hermione despierte, entonces os llamaré para que la llevéis a comer algo. – dijo decidida Molly hablando con el resto de la familia.

Claro, pero ¿podemos entrar a ver a Charlie un momento? – Preguntó el señor Weasley.

Perro solo un momento porrque son muchos y la habitación es pequeña.

La escena que vieron cuando entraron en la habitación los conmovió mucho a todos. El aspecto de Charlie les afectó, aunque Víktor lo observó un rato y vio que en algunos sitios, donde las quemaduras eran más leves, la herida comenzaba a curar, y así se lo indicó a los demás.

En tal caso, hay que avisar a Hogwarts para que envíen más ungüento – dijo George - ¿Dónde tenéis la red flu Víktor? Iré en persona para traerlo enseguida.

George se marchó con Víktor. Los señores Weasley se quedaron en la habitación, Bill se fue a enviar lechuzas a Percy y a Fleur para dar noticias y los demás salieron al pasillo, a esperar a que Hermione despertara. Los padres de Charlie se sentaron en el sofá que había en un rincón de la habitación, cogidos de la mano, en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, tal vez una hora, Charlie se removió.

Mione… - murmuró lastimeramente.

La señora Weasley se levantó, pero Arthur la retuvo al ver que Hermione también se removía.

Mione… mi Dama del Lago… - volvió a decir Charlie.

Aquí, aquí estoy amor mío – Hermione se levantó de un salto sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama y no en la silla. – Aquí me tienes mi Príncipe.

Duele mucho Hermione.

Lo sé… - la chica intentaba no llorar. Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la presencia de los Weasley. – Tú, descansa. Tienes que ponerte bien.

Mione… antes… he oído tu voz… - a Charlie le dolía cada palabra que articulaba.

Ya hablaremos más adelante, ahora descansa. Veo que el ungüento de Neville surte efecto, pediré más.

¿Es… es cierto… que estás…?

Sí Charlie, lo que te he dicho es cierto. Hacía semanas que lo sospechaba, así que en una visita a Hogwarts hablé con Pomfrey y… me lo confirmaron antes de venir hacia aquí. Vas a ser papá Charlie.

Los señores Weasley contuvieron la respiración y entonces decidieron retirarse discretamente. Aunque al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Hermione oyó el ruido y se dio la vuelta. Al verlos se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Arthur! ¡Molly! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? Charlie, tus padres están aquí.

- Bueno, cuando hemos llegado estabais durmiendo, así que estábamos esperando a que despertaras Hermione, y ahora al oir voces… - dijo la señora Weasley acercándose y abrazando a su nuera. Y mirando a su marido para guardar el secreto de lo que acababan de oir.

- Vaya. ¿Dormir? – Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de la cama -¿De dónde ha salido…?

- Creo que ha sido Víktor – explicó Arthur – estaba aquí cuando hemos llegado todos.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quién más ha venido? – preguntó Hermione a sus suegros.

- Pues… Bill, George, Ron, Harry y Ginny

- Pero no era necesario que vinierais hasta aquí. – Protestó Hermione.

- Claro que sí – dijo Molly sin opción a réplica – Charlie es mi hijo y tu mi nuera, él necesita cuidados constantes y tú descansar de vez en cuando, así que ahora mismo vas a salir con tus amigos y vais a ir a comer algo.

- Pero no tengo hambre, yo… quiero estar con Charlie – dijo tozuda Hermione.

- Mione… mi madre tiene razón, necesitas comer… ya sabes… - musitó Charlie.

- Vaaaleee, pero volveré en media hora a lo sumo.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios a Charlie, quien hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar devolverlo. Luego Hermione salió al pasillo. Allí se encontró con sus amigos. Al verla salir, los tres corrieron a abrazarla.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el primero Harry muy preocupado por su amiga.

Lo cierto es que, ahora que estáis aquí me siento mucho mejor – sonrió débilmente – aunque estoy un poco… mareada…

Vamos a comer algo. Estás tan blanca que pareces un Malfoy – bromeó Ron cogiéndola por los hombros, aunque su cara era de mucha preocupación.

Ginny no decía nada, miraba a su amiga y le tenía la mano cogida para reconfortarla, pero no se atrevía a decir nada para no ponerse a llorar, pues con el embarazo estaba muy sensible. Llegaron al comedor del hospital y poco a poco se fueron uniendo a ellos, Bill, Víktor, Percy, quien finalmente había desoído a su mujer y el señor Weasley, quien les dijo que Charlie se había dormido de nuevo y que Molly los avisaría cuando despertara. Víktor les ofreció hospedarse en su mansión mientras estuvieran allí y todos le estuvieron agradecidos.

Capítulo 6: Una gran familia feliz.

Cuando George regresó con más ungüento no vino solo, Neville llegó con él, así podría ver el avance de la cicatrización y hacer los cambios necesarios en cada nueva dosis del preparado. Tres días después, muchas partes del cuerpo de Charlie tenían mejor aspecto, aunque allí donde las quemaduras habían sido más fuertes seguramente le quedarían cicatrices. Aún así, su estado era delicado, pues algunos órganos internos también habían sufrido quemaduras y tardarían más en recuperarse.

Antes de que la familia empezara a volver a casa, Hermione y Charlie los reunieron a todos, aprovechando un día que Charlie casi no tenía molestias.

Bueno, como sabemos que Bill, Percy, George y Ron deben marcharse ya… queríamos que volvierais a casa con buenas noticias. – dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

Y ¿qué mejor noticia que tu recuperación? – dijo Bill sonriendo.

Pues hay una todavía mejor – contestó Hermione.

Sí, Hermione y yo vamos a ser padres.

Los gritos de júbilo hicieron que dos auxiliares entraran corriendo en la habitación pensando que pasaba algo malo, pero cuando vieron que se abrazaban unos a otros se retiraron sonriendo. Entonces Ginny se abalanzó al cuello de su cuñada.

¡Esto es fantástico! Vamos a estar las tres igual y nuestros pequeños irán juntos a Hogwarts.

¿Tres? ¿Qué tres? – preguntaron Hermione y Charlie.

Bueno, es que con lo que ha pasado, no queríamos importunaros pero… Luna también está embarazada – dijo Ron tímidamente.

¡Pero Ron! ¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegro mucho por vosotros. – Hermione lo abrazó emocionada.

¡Enhorabuena hermanito! – lo felicitó Charlie – Vaya mamá, imagino que debes estar en una nube con tantos nietos como van a venir.

Estoy encantada, aunque todavía me falta alguien… no sé quién será – dijo Molly regañando a George con la mirada.

¡Vaya! Mirad qué tarde es. Angelina debe estar esperándome ya, le dije que volvería hoy – dijo George haciéndose el sordo – Cuidaos mucho – se despidió de Charlie y Hermione con un abrazo y luego de toda la familia.

A medida que pasaban los días, todos se fueron marchando, incluso Neville, y Víktor cada vez aparecía menos por el hospital. Lo cierto era que hacía varios días que no había ido y Hermione estaba nerviosa porque todavía no le había agradecido su preocupación y su ayuda por todo.

Dos meses después del accidente, decidieron trasladar a Charlie a San Mungo, en Londres, así estaría cerca de la familia y Hermione podría reincorporarse a sus clases, además de preparar la casa de Hogsmead. Y como ya se le notaba el embarazo, no quería hacer viajes muy largos.

En Navidad se reunieron todos en La Madriguera, como iba siendo tradición. Bill y Fleur con Victorie y Arthur, Percy y Penélope con el pequeño William, George y Angelina, Ron, Luna y su barriga y el padre de Luna, Harry y Ginny con su barriga y Charlie y Hermione con su enorme barriga.

Vaya Hermione, estás enorme – se asombró Luna cuando la vio.

Sí, y eso que está de menos que nosotras, ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny.

Bueno, no lo sé… yo estoy de cinco meses.

Nosotras de seis – respondió Luna – hacemos apuestas para ver quién parirá antes. A mí me gustaría que naciera con la Luna Nueva.

¿Y qué tiene de especial nacer con la luna nueva cariño? – preguntó Ron tocándole la barriga.

Bueno, yo nací con la luna nueva, de ahí mi nombre. Por eso soy como soy.

Vaya… eso no lo sabía… - dijo Ron poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Estoy segura de que nazca cuando nazca será un bebé maravilloso – dijo Ginny para calmar a su hermano. – Oye Herms, ¿sabes si llevas niño o niña?

Pues no… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Como en el mundo de los muggles hay unos aparatos que lo dicen.

Sí, pero Charlie y yo hemos decidido que no queremos saberlo. ¿Vosotras notáis cuando se mueve?

Yo no mucho – respondió Luna – creo que será un bebé muy tranquilo.

O eso, o será una niña. Dicen que las niñas se mueven poco – comentó Ginny. – En cambió, el mío sí se mueve. Seguro que es un niño, y se llamará James.

Pues yo no sé si será niño o niña, pero no para quieto. Tan pronto lo noto aquí como al segundo siguiente me da una patada en el lado contrario…

Tal vez esté ya practicando la Desaparición dentro de ti. Si va a ser tan listo como su madre… - comentó Harry medio en broma.

Muy gracioso… - se rió Hermione tirándole un cojín del sofá a la cara.

Empezaron así una batalla de cojines que terminó con un montón de plumas de ganso volando por el salón, hasta que salió la señora Weasley de la cocina.

¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Os parece bonito? Estáis a punto de ser padres y os comportáis como colegiales – aunque tras la regañina estaba sonriendo.

Entonces un enorme cojín se estampó en su cara. Su propio marido se lo había tirado y volvió a empezar la batalla. Bill y Charlie entraron por la puerta cargando leña y se unieron a ellos hasta que las tres embarazadas pusieron fin.

¡Basta! ¡No puedo más! Tengo que ir al baño – se reía Ginny.

¡No…! ¡Yo primero! – corría Hermione tras su amiga.

¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Que me lo hago encima! – decía Luna persiguiéndolas.

¡¡¡Eh!!! ¡No hace falta que entréis en detalles! – gritaron los tres maridos a la vez.

Fueron unas navidades muy alegres, incluso la mujer de Percy hizo un esfuerzo para integrarse. Casi todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a los bebés hasta que George anunció que Angelina y él habían decidido casarse, después del nacimiento de los bebés, por supuesto, ya que no tenían ninguna prisa. Después de Año Nuevo, todos volvieron a sus casas.

Pasó el invierno, y Hermione seguía engordando, así que un mes antes de dar a luz, habló con sus profesores y decidieron que seguiría las clases desde su casa, a través de un espejo mágico. Una lluviosa noche de Marzo, Hermione y Charlie estaban cenando y discutiendo nombres de bebés, cuando les llegó el patronus de Harry con la noticia.

"Ginny y Luna se han puesto de parto a la vez. Estaremos en San Mungo. No hace falta que vengáis ya os diremos qué han sido"

Y después se esfumó. Hermione quería ir a San Mungo, pero Charlie la convenció de que en su estado era mejor no moverse. A regañadientes, Hermione accedió y se terminó el postre.

- Pero Charlie ¿Y si me necesitan?

- Mione, cielo, están en San Mungo. Y seguro que mi madre está allí.

- Pero…

- No discutiremos Hermione, en tu estado no vas a viajar – el tono de Charlie fue tajante.

A la mañana siguiente, les despertó el patronus de Ron, anunciándoles que Luna había tenido una niña, idéntica a Luna y que se iba a llamar Hada. Se pusieron muy contentos, pero se extrañaron no tener noticias de Harry, así que Charlie envió su patronus a ver qué pasaba. Cuando el patronus volvió, llegó acompañado del patronus de Harry, ambos venían muy serios, así que Hermione se temió que algo andaba mal en el parto de su amiga.

- ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Está bien Ginny? – preguntó preocupada mirando a su marido.

- Bueno… lo cierto es que… anda Harry, díselo tú…

- Hermione… Ginny ha…

- Por Merlín Harry, dilo ya o me pongo de parto

- ¡No, no, no! – Entonces Harry sonrió ampliamente – Ginny ha tenido un niño, Herms. Se llamará James Sirius Potter.

- Harry Potter, cuando te vea en persona te mato. Menudo susto me has dado. Casi rompo aguas. Pero tú Charlie Arthur Weasley, tú no te escapas de la paliza.

- Con cuidado cariño, que todavía estoy convaleciente.

- ¡Ja! Lo estás para lo que te conviene.

El patronus de Harry ya se había esfumado, y a Hermione ya se le estaba pasando el enfado. Abrazó a su marido y dándole un beso le dijo:

Buenos, ya sólo quedamos nosotros.

Sí, y el nuestro será el bebé más hermoso de todos los que han nacido jamás.

Por supuesto.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar tanto como pensaban, pues su parto se adelantó. Una semana después de los nacimientos de Hada y James, Charlie accedió a ir a La Madriguera, donde se habían alojado temporalmente los recién estrenados papás, para conocer a sus sobrinos. En cuanto Hermione entró por la puerta, Molly la miró.

Hermione, querida ¿Cuánto dices que te queda para dar a luz?

Pues, unas tres semanas.

Creo que no vas a llegar.

¿Por qué lo dices mamá? – preguntó Ginny mientras le daba James a Hermione.

Tienes la barriga muy baja.

Yo me veo igual que siempre… - pero Hermione se calló.

¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Charlie se acercó enseguida al ver que la chica se había doblado en una mueca de dolor.

Pues… creo que… Molly va a tener razón.

En ese momento Hermione rompió aguas. Todos se quedaron mirándola, como si no entendieran. Hasta que Ginny, comprendiendo, llamó a su madre que había ido a la cocina.

¡¡Mamá!!

¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué gritas…? Oh vaya. Muy bien, que no cunda el pánico.

Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo – dijo Charlie muy nervioso.

No hijo, una vez se ha roto aguas no se puede viajar, ningún sistema es seguro para el bebé – dijo su madre. – Bien… Ginny, pon agua a hervir mientras preparo una habitación y tú Ron, ve a San Mungo y trae al sanador Nicolás. ¡Rápido!

Tras la orden de la señora Weasley, todos se pusieron en marcha. Luna y Harry se quedaron con los bebés y Charlie ayudó a Hermione a subir al primer piso.

¡Por Merlín Charlie! Esto duele mucho.

Tranquila cariño, yo estoy contigo.

Anda, acuéstate aquí – indicó Molly – ponte así, muy bien Hermione y ahora déjame mirar cómo va eso… Vaya, espero que Ron llegue pronto con el sanador.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algo va mal? – preguntó Charlie a su madre preocupado.

No, no hijo. Tranquilo. Es que si no llegan pronto llegarán con el bebé ya nacido porque este parto no va a ser tan largo como el de tu hermana, eso seguro.

Pero Ron no tardó mucho en llegar. En cuanto el sanador vio el estado de Hermione corroboró lo que había dicho la señora Weasley y efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, asomó la cabecita del pequeño.

Un niño Mione. Tenemos un precioso hijo – dijo Charlie mostrándoselo.

Hermione, necesito que sigas empujando. – le dijo el sanador.

¿Por qué? Estoy muy cansada…

Porque viene otro detrás y ¿no querrás que se quede ahí dentro? – sonrió.

¿Otro? ¿Gemelos? Por las Barbas de Merlín Hermione. Te quiero muchísimo.

Media hora después nació el segundo bebé, una preciosa niña pelirroja. Charlie lloraba de alegría mientras contemplaba a sus hijos. La niña estaba en brazos de Hermione y el niño lo sostenía él. La señora Weasley estaba muy emocionada. Había limpiado y aseado a los bebés y contemplaba el cuadro de felicidad que su hijo ofrecía con su familia.

Bueno, voy a acompañar al sanador Nicolás a la chimenea para que pueda volver a San Mungo. Imagino que los demás estarán ansiosos por tener noticias.

Déjalos pasar Molly – dijo Hermione – pero no les digas que son dos. Que se lleven una sorpresa.

¿No estás muy cansada? – preguntó Charlie a su esposa.

No pasa nada, quiero que la familia los conozca.

¿Cómo los vamos a llamar?

¿Qué te parece… Víktor y Rose?

Víktor y Rose… imagino que Víktor es por tu amigo Krum…

Bueno, sin su invitación no nos habríamos enamorado en Bulgaria. Y Rose… mi abuela se llamaba Rose y yo la adoraba…

En tal caso, ambos nombres me parecen perfectos.

Te quiero mi Príncipe de los Dragones.

Y yo a ti mi Dama del Lago.

Y besándose los encontraron los demás cuando entraron en la habitación. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando vieron dos bebés.

- ¡Gemelos! – exclamó Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

- Por eso tenías una barriga tan gorda – dijo Luna.

- Enhorabuena hermanito – dijo Ron abrazando a Charlie. – y felicidades Herms. Siempre dije que tenías que superarnos en todo… Pero hasta en tener dos en vez de uno… ahí te has pasado…

- Gracias Ronald, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Felicidades Hermione – dijo Harry emocionado de ver a su amiga – realmente, ya hemos dejado de ser unos críos ¿verdad?

- Sí Harry – dijo la chica abrazando a su amigo – ahora ya no somos unos colegiales. La pandilla de amigos que correteaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts metiéndose en problemas se ha convertido en una gran familia.

En ese momento empezaron allegar lechuzas felicitando a la pareja. Había una de Neville, prometiendo ir el fin de semana a verlos. Otra de Hagrid, de McGonagall, de Víktor… y de otros compañeros del colegio.

Por la noche llegaron Bill y Fleur, Percy y Penélope, George y Angelina y el señor Weasley cuando salió del trabajo.

Aquella noche hubo una gran fiesta en La Madriguera.


End file.
